Torn Between Angels
by TheDoctortardis2011
Summary: Demiya Yamazaki has a problem. She's in love with two of the Host Club boys, but she's not sure who to choose, even though her parents already have. Oh, what to do. Romance, humor and drama commences. Kyoya/OC/Tamaki
1. Chapter 1

**Day One**

**Meeting Kyoya sempai**

I'm in love. I'm just not sure who with. One of the two of the boys in the Ouran High School Host Club. There's the Angel of Darkness and the Angel of Light. I find both of them utterly irresistible. Once I think I've made my choice, I see the other one, and I'm in love all over again.

I never go to the Host Club, though. I found a window to watch them through. I know of the false words that they say to girls, making them feel all warm inside. I'll admit, I want that feeling, but I know that I won't get it until the time is right. Until the person really meant them. That's why I never went to the Host Club. I may go to see Haruhi next week, I haven't talked to her in forever.

Yes, I know of Haruhi. Haruhi and I were childhood friends. I was a commoner once, too. Then, my father, a chemist for the Japanese government, made a breakthrough. He went to press conferences by the dozen. He was in the paper, and all that "getting famous" stuff. So, he's being paid a shit load of money, and then he married my mother, a biologist he met at a press conference, and they had my older brother, Shou Souta, who soon followed my mothers love for biology, and they're all being paid very well.

I went to public school for a while, where I met Haruhi, but for high school, I got thrusted into Ouran. No warning. So, I had to adapt. All the girls flocked to the Host Club where I saw two boys and I instantly fell in love, and I watched them, learning more. I tried Tamaki, one of the two, and he made my heart race, but I knew it wasn't real. He never saw me again, so I don't think he remembers.

I'm in the same classes as Kyoya, so I watched him carefully. Despite my observations of Kyoya, I was one of the top three of the class, right next to Kyoya, and he never even noticed. He was too busy with that goddam club of his.

Now that Haruhi was in debt of the Host Club, I had a reason to see her. I would go along with it, I guess, and just see what Haruhi would say, but I could never convince myself to enter the room. Until... that day.

I'm going to be a doctor one day. I love helping people, and bringing joy to others when I help them. So, I go help at the nurses office a lot. They don't need help, but during spare time, I go. "Demi!" they all greet me happily when I walk in. They're glad to share their knowledge with me.

Little did I know until that moment, my wanting to be a doctor would be the first step into drama, romance, Tamaki sempai and Kyoya sempai. The push and pull of having to chose between them.

There was that last moment I was so innocent, my mind only corrupted with the sadness of knowing that they could never love me. I was on my way home after a long, long study session in the library. I was tired, and I wanted to go home to finish what homework I put off and get a nap in before dinner. My books were all in my arms. I was too lazy to give the extra effort to put them into my backpack.

I heaved a sigh. I couldn't wait to get out of here and go to med school. I was only a second year student, and I still had undergrad school to go to. I may be rich, but I still think like a commoner. Once you are one, that instinct never leaves you. Sometimes I still lay in bed and think about where my next meal will come from. It's pathetic, really, but what can you do?

I didn't even realize that I was near Music Room #3, near Kyoya and Tamaki, when I heard the crash from inside. There was the sound of wood hitting tile, glass shattering, and a metal tray hitting the ground. I gasped, and ran inside, dropping my books, to see if everyone was alright.

Kyoya of all people was laying on the ground. I made it half way to him before I realized who it was. My heart sped up, not knowing what to feel. Kyoya lay there, scowling at a banana peel, a scrape in his his arm, blood trickling from the wound. I panicked, while all the girls and the hosts totally freaked out over Kyoya's arm. "Oh my god." I said, running to the boys side. There was still a shard of glass in his arm.

"Uh-" he said a little unsure of me, without knowing my name and just running up like this was a little rushed.

"I'm a doctor-in-training." I assured him, "Now let me see."

He sat up, and offered me the injured arm. I gently brought his arm a little closer. I warned him of a little pain as I moved his arm, looking for glass still in his arm. There was none other then the shard still looking like it had come from hell itself. It wasn't in too deep, so I'm pretty sure it won't get infected. Just as long as we wash it in time. "So?" he asked after a moment.

"I'll need to pull the glass out so we can get you to the nurses office so I can wash and bandage this." I said, my doctor side taking over. My voice gets flat and stern, and people usually get a little scared. Not Kyoya.

With a calm, smooth voice, he said, "Alright." he got up without my help and started walking. I stood there, stunned at his smoothness, and fearlessness. Just leaving on the fly with a girl he didn't even know. I found him fascinating. "Coming?" he asked. He was at the door, looking back at me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

I followed him out of the room. There were a few hallways in what I felt was awkward silence. Kyoya looked beautiful, I thought. Perfect in his cool, quiet own way. Then he said, "I've never seen you around here before, yet you look familiar."

"Oh, I'm the top of my class. Right next to you. Uh, we're in the same class." I said.

"Oh, yes. He said thoughtfully, "Your parents are in the science department."

"Yes."

"I'm aware that you are going to be a doctor, though I can't seem to remember your name."

"Oh, uh, we're here." I said, opening the nurses office door.

No one was there. It was after school, so no one was in there. Awkward. I had Kyoya sit next to a stable table where I could work. I got out the bandages and antibiotic cream, sat around the corner from one of the boys I was trying to choose between. Right when I was about to start, my finger with the antibiotic cream hovering over his cut. "Oh," I restrained foul language, "I forgot. Hold on a moment."

I jumped up, going for the needles. Once I retrieved the needle, I went to the fire, holding it there a moment before running it under water before washing my hands. "What are you doing?" Kyoya asked.

"Hm?" I was getting out the thread, "Oh, I have to search for glass in your arm, then you may need stitches. I just want to be prepared."

"Ah." he said, using his healthy hand to adjust his glasses.

A blush was burning in my cheeks. I warned him of pressure and a little pain as I felt. I did get out two little chips of glass. Kyoya showed a little bit of discomfort as I got them out. Then, I applied the cold cream and he gasped. "Is it stinging?" he nodded, "Good."

He needed two stitches, which he sat through, carefully breathing through it. Still, to keep it clean, I bandaged it. The moment I was done and cleaned up, I backed toward the door little by little. Kyoya stood up and held out his good hand. "Thank you." he said. Carefully, I shook his hand, "May I inquire your name?" he asked, pulling a pen and a small notebook from his pocket.

"Uh, well, if you need any assistance with this," I said, stuttering slightly. I kind of wish he had this effect on me. It was driving me crazy, "Uh, your arm, I mean, just find me."

With that, forgetting to tell him my name, I pulled my hand from his and hurried from the room.

_Kyoya watched the girl with no name run away. I guess she was a little nervous, which was weird for a nurse. Maybe it was the shock, being in the same room at all of the hosts. Getting over that, just running in like that, would shock anyone, I suppose. Kyoya knew the effect he had on these girls, yet this one seemed to hide it well._

_She blushed, a lot, he noticed, but there were no obvious signs that she was effected by him. He headed back to the club room, his hands in his pockets, trying to recall the girls name. For some reason, he just couldn't remember it. If he couldn't remember by the day after tomorrow, then he'd look it up. It was right on the tip of his tongue. It wasn't like him to forget names like this. Sigh. If only he could remember._

_When he reentered the room, he was surrounded by worried girls. He calmly reassured them that he was alright, and his cut would be healed in no time. The nurse was very kind. He noticed Haruhi mindlessly stirring a cup of instant coffee. He went and sat next to her. "I think it's done now." I said, not looking up from my book, going through past clients, looking for someone who'd only been here once._

_"Hm? Oh, yeah." Haruhi stopped, but her mind didn't come home from what ever planet she was on._

_"You alright?"_

_"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. It's just... I saw someone today who I thought I'd never see again."_

_"Who's that?" his eyes shifted over to the short girl next to him._

_"An old friend." Haruhi cracked a smile. No name was exchanged. This girl was still a temporary mystery._

_Now... for next weeks theme._

_(**A.N. Should I continue?)**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Day Two**

**Meeting Tamaki sempai**

The next day, my heart was still racing from the encounter. I actually had to tend to a doctors son's wound. Oh, what a day in the book of my life. Simply having him speak a single word to me seemed an event, but nothing like what happened today.

After yesterday's encounter with Kyoya sempai, I had hardly been able to speak. I gave answers only when necessary, but my vocal cords simply wouldn't work. I had been trying to breathe all day, and my breath was about to be stolen again.

The courtyard was quiet. Not a soul. It was surprising for the school to be this desolate. I suppose all the girls were in Music Room 3# while the boys were at home or in the library working on homework. Exactly where I was going. Home. Walking the two and a half miles home. I sighed at the thought.

Suddenly, when I realized that I'd zoned out, I was woken up by screaming. I went to look behind me, but there was suddenly a hand covering my mouth. Just so where it was light, but enough so to keep me quiet. I was practically carried to outer edge of the courtyard on the other side of a marble pillar where I was pinned against it, another hand gripping my wrist to the wall.

I wanted to cry out in protest, but then I realized who was holding me like that. His body just close enough to keep me pinned, yet far enough to grant me personal bubble. Minus his hand over my mouth and hand keeping my arm still. There was only one person who could pull of the perfection of what was going on, but she wasn't entirely sure it was him. It was probably just a pervert here for the jewel of a maiden, kept until marriage. Then, he spoke, "Quiet, Princess, they should never know of this."

"Who?" I wanted to ask, but a crowd of screaming girls ran past. I could practically see the hearts in their eyes through a slab of rock for this host. The host who was pinning a breathless, motionless me to a pillar being kept quiet by the hand that never went this far. There was a long, long, long pause after the girls past. It seemed endless, this slightly awkward pause. "Apologies, Princess," he said, turning his gaze from the courtyard to a gentle finger under my chin, lifting my dark green eyes to his lavender ones, "Honey sempai must have given them a little too much sugar."

I gently pushed him away, smiling softly. He seemed a little shocked at my silent refusal. I walked back into the sun and bent to get the book I had dropped in his haste to get us hidden, but he beat me to it. "Allow me." he said, dusting it off a little before handing it to me.

"Thank you, sempai." I said politely, hoping he couldn't hear my heart thrumming in my chest.

"You're very welcome, Princess. If only I could be a servant to you to see your beautiful face all day long." he said in a soft voice.

"Cut the crap." I sighed, turning away from him, "I know it's all fake."

"What?" he asked, sounding confused instead of depressed.

"You only say that stuff to make people happy. You say things they want to hear. I do want to hear stuff like that," I admitted, "but only when it actually means something. See, that's what they want. The more you mean to them, the more romantic it is." Tamaki stared at me, wide-eyed. I bowed to him, a calm smile on my face and I turned around to walk away. The sound behind me could either be Tamaki's depression, or his jaw hitting the ground.

"H-how did you see-?"

"I observe." I cut him off, "Now if you don't mind, I have homework to do."

Suddenly, he was in front of me, striking a pose with a red, luscious rose in his fingers, his slender fingers long and elegant. Sparkles and stars filled the vision around him a moment before I blinked and shook it off. "Are you sure what I'm saying is fake?"

"Yes. There really isn't a single one in there who speaks the truth. Hikaru and Kaoru lie by not telling the truth if the girls guess right on their game. Mori and Honey sempai really pull it off with their intimate connection. Kyoya sempai... isn't requested much, and is handling the accounting. You... make girls fantasize about what you would say to them, and they you act as if you're in a dream with them, telling them exactly what they want to hear. The only one-" he could see this coming, "Who is naturally sweet, and says honest things is Haruhi." Tamaki sempai turned white, "And I have to say that only because I know him so well."

Tamaki stared at me with his jaw dropped open for the longest time, dropping the flower. While he was in this shocked state, I walked casually by him, adding, "He is my best friend after all."

I could feel Tamaki's gaze on my back, but I ignored it. This was going in the book, too. I mean, interactions with both of them. I turned, and called back, "I'm Demiya Yamazaki by the way, so don't call me Princess. I guess that's why you call them that. Because you don't bother to learn their names." I continued forward, wondering what brought me to say that.

_"Demiya Yamazaki?" Haruhi asked a few minutes later once the guests had left, and all the hosts were together, having one last cup of tea together before the weekend. "It does ring a bell." Actually, it rang quite a few. Demiya Yamazaki. Her best friend since she was very young. She helped Haruhi through the death of her mother._

_They were together all the time until Demi's father won that award and got several million dollars to fund research, and then another few million as a paycheck. Then her mother, who was from America, which explains her red-tinted hair and green-tinted eyes, followed after her husband and got a few million. Now, Haruhi supposes, she goes to Ouran. Not surprising. In fact, she was looking for Demiya everywhere, but found no luck until Kyoya busted his arm._

_Haruhi, once she got over her shock of seeing the friend that she hadn't seen since the sixth grade, she pretended that it was my shock over Kyoya's fall. Demi hasn't been able to see Haruhi since sixth grade, so she supposes Demi has a new best friend, and of course she has a dream. Haruhi thinks Demi recognized her, because she smiled at Haru-Chan before she left with Kyoya sempai, or maybe it's because she forgot about Haruhi, and thinks she's a guy and has a crush on her. That would be a little creepy. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Three**

**Demi's First Visit**

I stood in front of the doors, my heart pounding. This was it. My first visit to the host club. I was going to request Haruhi so I could tell her that I knew about her being a girl, that I didn't forget her, and to catch up. A lot.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. I was greeted by the hosts, and I requested Haruhi, shocking her and Tamaki and Kyoya. Haruhi led me to a red velvet couch, and told me to wait while she made us some tea. I watched her be annoyed by the twins, Tamaki hearing a comment then going to his corner of despair. I calmly waited.

Haruhi came back a few minutes later, gave me a few charming lines, poured me some tea and said a few other things, then was cut off when I said, "I know." she paused, "Haruhi Fujioka. My best friend in elementary school." I leaned in a little, "A girl." Haruhi's head tilted.

"So you are Demiya Yamazaki. I thought it was you." there was a moment of pause before we cracked grins and threw our arms around each other for a moment before realizing other people were watched. "So, what's new?" Haruhi asked.

Haruhi and I sat there catching up. I told her about my wanting to be a doctor, and my older brother wanting to become a biologist. My mothers sudden success.

Haruhi wants to be a lawyer, following her mothers footsteps. Her dad works at a club, and gets laid a lot. Thinking about it is a little creepy, figuring her dad is a tranny, but what can you do about it? Nothing. "Who are you looking at?" she asked, following my gaze, "Oh. Kyoya sempai?"

"Mm?" I snapped out of my haze, "Yeah. Kyoya sempai."

"Like him?"

"Yes. Kind of. I'm having trouble, really."

"About?"

"I like two boys, and I can't choose between them." I let out a sigh.

"So, are you going to tell me who you're choosing between?" Haruhi asked.

"Well..." I paused, and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Tamaki sempai and Kyoya sempai." I blurted.

"What-?" Haruhi looked stunned a moment before she started laughing.

"What?"

"You like those morons?" she laughed. She was quiet, for my sake, but there was quite a lot of laughing.

"Yeah. Not the Host versions, but the real ones. I've been around them long enough to know."

So, we talked. Haruhi explained the more to me. Kyoya was the brains of the bunch. He was cool, calm and collected. Tamaki was hyper all the time. He referred to the Host Club as his family all the time. You say one thing against him and he goes to his Corner of Despair. They're hilarious, apparently.

As I listened to stories of the Host Club, who are morons, I listened, fascinated. I was getting to hear of a side of these boys no one has ever seen or heard. I listened intently to her stories, and occasionally looked over at the boys in question.

Then, everyone went outside to the courtyard to play a commoners game, as initiated by Tamaki. So, we went outside to play. I played, too, remembering the game from my past.

When the can was kicked, I took off running into the rose maze with no clue on to where I was going. I ran almost blindly through the roses until I reached the pavilion. I fell onto the bench, exhausted from running.

Oh, I figured I would be found right away, but I really didn't know where else to hide. I sat there a moment, catching my breath when I heard a voice. "Excuse me!" I jumped and looked up. Kyoya sempai was there with his arm outstretched. "Would you mind?"

"Oh. No." I said, my eyes widened and my heart started to race.

Kyoya sempai sat next to me, and wordlessly, I started my work. He was healing up nicely. Since it was only a minor cut, and he didn't need many stitches, I could take them out now. So, gently, using a bobby pin in my hair, I pulled out his stitches. "Shouldn't you be a little more professional?" he asked coolly.

"Well, it's not like I keep a medical kit with me." I said, "Okay... I do, but it's in my backpack."

I didn't meet his eyes. I realized only then that he was a descendant of the big medical business in Japan and I was setting a terrible example. When I realized that, I sighed. I would never make it now. "I'm sorry." I said, "I wish-"

"It's alright." he cut me off, "I understand." I looked up and I let my eyes meet his understanding ones. Use what you have. I smiled slightly and looked back down at my work.

There was silence as I worked. He looked as if he had a question, but he just couldn't voice it. I had questions boiling inside me as well, but I just couldn't make my voice work. He opened his mouth to say something, then a charming voice rung out in the air, "Demiya!" Tamaki cried, running up to us, "Oh, and Kyoya."

"Yes, Tamaki?" Kyoya sighed, then he glanced over at me, finally learning my name.

"I found you! Come on, Demiya!" Tamaki waited until I put my hair back up before grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Kyoya. I looked back for just a moment before willingly going with Tamaki.

Later, once we were done with games and we could go home, I gathered my stuff and avoided everyone, hoping I could get out of there and get my homework and daily writing done before eight. Hopefully. I actually got it done faster with the help of a very smart intruder.

I was working on math, trying to think of the answer to this particularly hard math question. The one I'd asked for. I was sitting in my normal clothes, a spring green sundress, under a cherry tree doing my homework surrounded by the pink petals gently falling from the trees.

This problem stumped me. Usually, I get them right away, but this one was hurting my brain. It wasn't a "think outside the box" kind of problems. It was "follow to rules just so" and you have to figure the rules out then do the problem. I was getting upset with myself, unable to do this problem. When I finally get it, I'll think "Why didn't I think of that?" but so far, no luck.

In my subconscious, I sensed a person sit next to me, but I didn't even notice who it was or his identity until he actually spoke. He must have been there for five minutes before he spoke because in his smooth, cool voice, he said, "Having trouble?"

"Holy shi-" I jumped and saw the person next to me, still in his uniform. "K-Kyoya sempai?" he barely nodded, but still did. "Pardon my language." I went back to my math.

"You haven't answered my question." Kyoya stated a moment later.

"I haven't?" I looked up at him. I had totally forgotten what he'd asked.

"Are you having trouble?" he asked.

"Oh. No. I'm doing fine." I continued with my work. This was all I had to do until I finished my homework, so I guess I did good today. My eyes slid over to the curious boy next to me who was examining my paper.

"This problem wasn't on our homework." he observed.

"No. It's not on the original paper." I nodded, "I request extra work."

"So you're this smart?"

"Apparently not. I can't figure it out."

"The answer is a problem." he said.

"Sure is." then it clicked, "Oh! It's a problem in the matrix. Why didn't I think of that?" See. Told you.

I came out with:

[ D 4K G5K ]

[4m 9s + A]

Now that I knew the first one, it all fell into place. This was freshman math. Why didn't I get that. I groaned outwardly. Kyoya chuckled sending chills down my spine. The good kind. "Thank you, Kyoya." I said, smiling slightly with his laugh.

"Oh, no problem. Just repaying that favor."

"What?"

"For helping me with my arm I figured I owed you something in return."

"Helping me with math is so not enough, sempai." I said.

"I could save you a dance at the party next week." he suggested casually.

"I wasn't planning on going and just doing the extra homework I'm going to ask for."

"You sure work yourself hard."

"Do I?"

"Yeah. You request extra homework all the time." he said. He notices me, apparently. Of course. I'm the co-class leader.

"Oh. I do." I said, setting my books aside, wondering how long I was going to talk with this Angel of Darkness.

"May I ask why?"

"Because... I like challenges."

"Why?"

"I want to be a doctor, so I work myself hard, keeping myself up and alert. Just in case. Notice how fast I came to your rescue." I said.

"You did come very quickly." he said, "But why do you want to be a doctor?" I didn't miss the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Because I like helping people. That feeling of accomplishment and making other people happy appeals to me."

"A selfish reason to be a doctor."

"How so?" I crossed my arms, turning to face him and he looked me right in the eye.

"Because." he said as if would tell me everything, "If you're doing it for your own pleasure, then you can never truly be a true doctor. Just a selfish one."

"I like to make people happy." I said defensively.

"Oh, come on, tell the truth." he said playfully, totally out of his comfort zone. Totally out of character. Weird.

"Okay, I like the feeling of accomplishment." I said as if I was guilty. Then, he laughed and my breath caught in my throat.

I'd never heard him genuinely laughing. Some fake laugh at a pathetic joke some girl at the club made up. This laugh was the most amazing thing I'd ever heard. The way he threw his head back like that was something I'd never seen before. So, I smiled and laughed with him. Laughing at my own joke.

_She obviously liked him a lot, Haruhi observed from afar. She watched them laughing together under the cherry tree at something Demi had said. It was good they were bonding, but what was Kyoya saying now? Haruhi couldn't tell from this distance._

_She sighed. She wished for just that moment that she had a girlfriend to talk to. The one she had was currently flirting with Kyoya. Okay, it was natural flirting. Like, she was made to flirt with him, like it was kind of her way. The girlish side was coming out of her for just a moment. She wanted to find a guy she liked and flirt with him. She wanted to go shopping and-_

_If only she could. She didn't have a debt anymore, which was good, and she was still in the Host Club, everything was good. It had been for a few weeks now. No one knew Haruhi was a girl except for a select group. Rengae didn't know yet. Oh what a shock she would get._

_Haruhi wasn't stupid. She knew Rengae liked her. Sure, it was really creepy and a little weird, but she had to put up with it for the sake of the club. Then her mind turned to someone strange._

_Tamaki sempai. Haruhi knew Demiya wasn't sure if she liked Tamaki or Kyoya, but she knew she liked one of them more then the other, but it made Haruhi feel weird. When Demiya had said that she liked Tamaki and Kyoya, Haruhi felt an odd pang. Haruhi had never felt anything like that before. She felt like that when Tamaki had announced he was engaged. It was weird and alien, so Haruhi avoided it as much as possible._

_Now, seeing these to together, she felt that way again. This time, she knew what it was. A little bit of envy. She wanted to do that, too. _


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: The updates from now on are going to be a little slow. I'm assistant directing a show, and the rehearsal schedule is kind of tight, so I may not have too much time to write until the middle of March. However, I do write every night for as long as I can, so I'll do my best to update regularly. One more thing, since I'm actually a student writer, I'm always open to suggestions or critisism or questions about the story. It gets me thinking and improves my writing, so don't hold back. Just stay low on cussing... Anyway, back to the story.)**

**Four**

**Dancing Through Life**

I was so excited. I was so excited I was jumping around my room in each dress. I couldn't pick which one I wanted to wear. I was going to the Host Club's ball tonight. It was just like last years. There was going to be a dance contest and the winner would get kissed on the cheek by Tamaki. I was only going for the dancing.

Ha ha.

I see what you're thinking.

Sure, the kiss would be nice, but I love dancing. I prefer dancing over kissing. In fact, I'm taking one of the formal dance classes for the school, and I take a ballet class. I probably didn't care about kissing because I've never been kissed and I don't care...Oh well. Now just to decide a dress. I needed to stand out, but not to much, and at least make Kyoya notice me. Maybe I didn't need a dress that popped. I just needed to dress like me.

Hmm. What to do?

I sighed happily as I walked through my walk-in closet. Oh, what to wear. The dress I like won't stand out. Hm. I turned in front of an orange one. No, it'll clash. Maybe blue? No... it won't stand out. Ugh.

I groaned and sat down hard on the floor. I feel like I'll never find the right dress. "Help." I muttered, and as if a magic fairy would grant my wish, I turned my head to the side. All I saw was a pair of shoes. A pair of silver heels. I sat up. Oh my god. Silver. Did I have any silver? Oh, thank you magic fairy.

Then, I found it. A long, sweeping silver dress with sequins scattered on the skirt and those silver heels. The heels were five-inchers. My jewelry was pretty simply. Simple earrings, a silver chain with a golden key hanging from it and a charm bracelet my father gave me.

I checked myself in the mirror. I grinned at my reflection. This was sure to work. I'd bet anything.

I walked into the much anticipated party. Everyone there was done all out. Gorgeous dresses, most of them short. Elegant hair, up in elegant buns. I sighed. No one would notice me in this swarm of beautiful girls. Ah, who cares? There are so many other boys here. I could ask for a dance first. I could ask Haruhi. Not so awkward.

I hummed along with the music, swaying a little on the sides with the moving couples on the floor. I smiled at the glowing golden ballroom and the glittering chandeliers. Oh, the rush of excitement that was building up in my heart. I'd never been to a real dance before, and this was one-of-a-kind in my eyes.

After searching the crowd for a few minutes, I saw Haruhi standing alone looking surprisingly dashing in her suit. So, I made my way through the crowd towards her. She saw me almost right away.

She formally asked me to dance, and we swept on to the floor. I'll admit it was a little weird, but after learning of the new debt she built up, I had to keep her secret.

Haruhi had learned to dance. She was getting really good at it, too. We talked about the project we were doing in English. A song and a half later, Haruhi said that she had other girls to entertain, so she had to go. We stopped dancing, and I decided to go over to the snack table.

Well, at least I danced, right? I paused as I was picking up a plate and set it back down. I only came for the dancing. Not the winning. The pure joy of dancing.

So, I turned to the doors and headed that way, but before I could reach the doors, I got swept into a dance with Hikaru. It could have been Kaoru, but they hadn't spoken, so I couldn't tell. I gasped when I felt his hands fall into place.

He had a surprisingly sexy smirk on his face that sent chills down my spine, though I wasn't all into him. A moment later, he said, "Having fun?" in Hikaru's voice. I nodded just a little. "Good." Without another word, he spun me off to Kaoru. After a moment with him, I was swung into Morinozuka's arms.

My mind was spinning, along with my body against Mori's. I felt kind of like passing out, but I forced myself to stay conscious especially when Mori turned me around by my shoulders and pushed me right into Tamaki, who gracefully caught my hands. A moment later, he put one of his hands on my waist once I got more stable. I gasped at the contact of my body being thrown into Tamaki's warm one.

There was a pause of us just standing together like that before we gradually started moving. I had to do my best not to stare too long in Tamaki's eyes, in fear of being wrongfully enchanted. "Did I startle you?" he asked in his smooth voice.

"A-a little." I said, careful with my words.

"Well, good." he grinned. Out of the corner of my eye, I scanned for Kyoya, and when I found him I was very disappointed. He was writing a note in his little book, leaving the girl he was dancing with stranded. For now, I'll let my heart sing with the thought of dancing with Tamaki. So exciting. My heart was racing, and I wasn't exactly sure of what to do.

Together, Tamaki and I spun through the crowd, moving gracefully among the others. It was like a dream come true. I'm dancing with Tamaki. Who wouldn't want to dance with him? The only thing that ruined the mood was that I knew the smile was fake. "I heard you wanted to be a doctor, so will you work for the Ootori family?" Tamaki asked.

"I might." I said.

"It would be good for you, I think. If you want I can talk to Kyoya and see if he can get you an internship at one of their hospitals." I looked up at Tamaki, right into his eyes. He was being honest. He cared whether I was a good doctor or not.

"Your offer is very flattering, but I would like to earn it on my own, if you don't mind. If I need any assistance, I'll be sure to ask for it." I said.

My eyes flicked around over once and a while looking for Kyoya. It was a few minutes before I actually found him, and by them, Tamaki and turned me around and pushed me into him.

Kyoya caught me with is arm all the way around my waist, and the other wrapping itself around to my back, keeping me from slipping in these ridiculous heels. For this one, I was speechless. Then, his hands held me like we were going to dance, but they kept moving away, his hands gently over mine.. A slip of paper found it's way into my hand, and he said, "Oh. I am so sorry, Mademoiselle." My eyebrows scrunched up as he turned and walked away, leaving me there in a mass of spinning people.

The note left in my hands simply read, "Why not go out for some fresh air?" What the hell was that supposed to mean. Ah, boys. Never clear in anything they do.

So, now that I'd danced with everyone, I felt a little dizzy, but mostly totally exhausted. So, I headed out the door, saying a quick goodbye to Haruhi and my other friend that was here, Sakura.

I left. I pushed open the doors and headed towards my awaiting car on the... other side of the building. With a sigh, I rounded the corner and headed over on the side of a building. I glanced inside at the party. No one was dancing now, and they were all looking towards the stairs as someone made an announcement inside. Then, the doors opened and everyone filed outside.

Shit.

I started to move quicker, but Tamaki's voice spoke. "The last dance of the night has been chosen for this girl." Damn it. Spot lights. "Demiya Yamazaki and her dance partner," I held my breath and I sensed someone next to me and I jumped. "Kyoya Ooteri."

Oh shit. Kyoya stood before me looking totally handsome, taking my breath, and several others. He bowed and offered his hand, "May I have this dance?" My face turned a deep red color and my face grew hot.

"Y-yes." I said in a voice just above a whisper, scared to be embarrassed.

So, I took Kyoya's hand, we got into position, and the music began. I tried to breathe as normally as I could, and I hoped to god the last thing I ate was a breath mint. It was the most wondrous thing in the world, and I was confused as to why I was so calm.

The way he moved took my breath away, leaving me to wonder if this was on purpose, or if it was unintentional the way he kept pulling me closer to him. Every time I would try to pull away so we could move easier, he would just pull me back. No one I ever danced with in the Ouran Dance class ever made me feel this was. Breathless, like my heart was going to explode, and like there was no one there.

It was just Kyoya, the light, and I dancing through the cherry blossoms. I looked up at him. He was surprisingly tall, and he was strong, obviously, as he kept pulling me closer. He looked down at me just slightly lowering his face and he smiled. A genuine smile, I could tell, from just one look at his eyes. That sound in the distance was either a branch falling down, or a few chins hitting the pavement. (Obviously the other hosts. Oh, they're Comedy CENTRAL, man!)

After a few breathless minutes, I was announced the winner and I felt my heart flutter. I could have jumped up and flown away I felt so light and excited. It couldn't get any better then this. Well, that was before I was announced the winner and offered the kiss from Tamaki.

This was too good to be true. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. It was so magical. Cheesy magical. That was... until I felt that I didn't feel anything from Tamaki's kiss. Physically, yes. My cheek tingled. Emotionally, nothing. My heart wasn't racing, it wasn't stopped from excitement, nothing. I bowed to the rest of the people on the stairs and they all dispersed.

So I, feeling light headed and overwhelmed, ran towards my car. I ran.

_The entire Host club watched as Demiya ran off, away from everything fun. Haruhi saw the look of confusion on Demi's face when Tamaki kissed her. She wasn't sure if anyone else saw it, but Haruhi noticed it big time._

_Kyoya obviously didn't. He was scribbling in his notebook the whole time. Mori and Honey were staring at the pretty lights inside. Hikaru and Kaoru were romancing a few girls back inside, and Tamaki was just staring after Demi. It only lasted a few seconds before he turned the crowd of girls and boys and saying that the dancing shall continue._

_Haruhi followed everyone inside, ignoring Tamaki as he talked randomly. In a way it was flattering, but in another way, couldn't he just save it? They were just entertaining clients. Couldn't they just continue with that? She supposed not, as Tamaki wouldn't leave her alone to go turn into a girl so he can dance with his 'daughter'. He didn't back down until she finally agreed to go do it, and then she did._

_It felt amazing to be a girl, finally, after so long of being a guy. The excuse why the boy Haruhi had a headache and went home. So, Haruhi played a girl the rest of the night. She loved it. Dancing with boys, the many who asked her to dance, the talking with the girls about boys. It was totally out of character for her, she even thought several times that night. She usually didn't care whether people thought of her as a girl or not, but tonight, all that mattered was that tonight, she felt the most like a girl tonight then she had in a long, long time. _


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Flirting the Books

I think the best time of that night was falling into Kyoya, literally. It was like something someone could only dream about. I had a dream that night about the dancing, and I replayed the fall into his arms several times, and his hand warm in mine as he slipped the note into my hand.

I dreamed of the feeling of Tamaki's lips on my cheek, warm and fluttering. How I wished no one was looking so it would feel special instead of just my winning a prize.

When I woke up, I was clinging to my extra pillow and Kyoya's note was crumpled in my hand, and my other hand was gently touching my cheek. Oh, wow. Last night actually happened. I rolled onto my back and started up at my ceiling. I didn't have school today, I remember. Thank god for Saturday. I threw myself out of bed and got dressed in a nice but casual outfit.

Homework. I had a lot of extra homework to finish, so I decided to go to the library to catch up. I grabbed my book bag off of the armchair in my room and went down two flights of stairs to the kitchen. I started searching for a light snack while putting my hair up in a clip. "Morning, sweetie." my father said from the dining table across the room.

"Whoa," I jumped, "Daddy! You're home!" He and my mother were gone for two weeks at a science convention in America. They're always gone, either working or away and working, so I pretty much get the house to myself. I mean, my brother is here sometimes, and we have dinner together once in a while, but I'm usually at home. Anyway, I ran over to my father and hugged him tight.

"Hello, dear." he said, smiling, "Where were you just going?"

"To the library. I have a test coming up." I said, "Where's Mom?"

"Sleeping. I was going to wake her, but she was exhausted."

"Ah. So, how was the convention?" I asked.

"It was good." my father grinned, "I'll tell you all about it later. I actually have to go to work, and I'll be home really late, so I expect you to be smart about what time you get home, alright? And, we have to talk later. Tomorrow morning, eight thirty, sharp."

"Alright."

"We'll talk later, Demi. Do you want me to drive you to the library?"

"No, it's alright. I'll walk."

"It's five miles, Demi."

"I walk that far to school, dad. It's alright."

"Are you sure? It looks like rain."

"Yeah. If I need a ride, I can call Haruhi. And I've walked farther in rain, Daddy." He didn't know anything or how far I've had to walk because I don't feel like learning how to drive.

"Haruhi?"

"She got a scholarship and is going to Ouran." I said, smiling, "Anyway, I'd better get going. I love you."

Before I left, I put on two layers of clothes. A built-in-bra tank-top, a t-shirt, shorts under jeans, and a jacket. Usual playing-in-the rain attire for me.

So, I left. About half a mile later, my father passed me in his car, heading off to the science lab. I sighed. I wished my parents would be home more often. They're never home now-a-days. They were around more when I was younger, but now that I've gotten older, they're not around.

The thing is, I guess I'm upset. I mean, I needed my mom. I had to go out and look for things from either trusted teachers or the internet when I had a question about life, love, or sex. I wished my mother was there so she could give me pointers. And when I started to like that boy in seventh grade, there was no one I could go to for advice other then my friends, who all said the same thing, and they turned out to be wrong.

I also wish i could have had more time with my dad. We like a lot of the same things, old cheesy movies, air hockey, books, stupid anime's, and those dubbed Star Trek shows. Again, when my brother and I were younger, we watched stuff like that together. We would have week-long Star Trek marathons and never get to the end. We still have two series' to go. We would have Air Hockey Thursday and have one friend over each and play a big tournament for a hundred yen prize.

Then, when I turned eight, it just... stopped. Dad had to go to work, mom followed him, my brother went to high school and got really busy, and I had to move away from Haruhi. So, I had to get along by myself.

I've been doing fine, taught myself how to cook and stuff. I mean, we have servants, I just asked them to leave me alone and let me handle things unless I asked for their help so I could live like I wasn't a millionaire.

I arrived at the library and claimed a table in the rich-looking building. I sat there for a moment, collecting my breath before heading over to the biographies. I had to do a paper for English on someone really important in America's history. It should be easy, right?

I pulled out four different people. George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, Harriet Tubman, and Abraham Lincoln. I hope my teacher will accept one of these guys, well, and girl, but from these biographies, these people were pretty extraordinary. "Mr. Benjamin Franklin, I see." said a cool voice. As I lifted my head to look at him, he sank into the chair across from me. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"N-no." I said, smiling, "Of course not."

"I'm sorry for intruding," Kyoya said,"It's just, there were no other tables open."

"But you're practically a billionaire. Couldn't you bribe someone to leave."

"I could, but why go to the trouble when there's someone I know without someone to study with."

"True." I said as Kyoya opened a book he must have picked up earlier.

"Carry on."

I ducked my head back into the book. Holy shit, I am going to fail English now that I can't pay attention. Kyoya was distracting me big time. That thing he thinks is some of the support of the table he's lightly tapping with his foot is actually my ankle. I can see his eyes without the glasses from this angle and they're really pretty. It's weird how someone can be graceful as they read and take notes, their hand floating over the paper.

I did my best to discretely watch him, over my book. Then, I ventured forward with the foot he wasn't tapping. Gently, I crossed my legs, letting my foot graze his leg. "Sorry." I muttered, and he just nodded. We were silent for a few minutes before I put my book down and asked, "Have you ever thought about getting frames for your glasses?" he looked up.

"I don't really think about that sort of thing."

"I guess it's a good thing, too. The frames would take from your eyes." I mentally covered my mouth. SHUT UP!

"You do have a point. These glasses get a little boring, but a frame would draw away from my eyes."

"Have you ever thought about contacts?" I asked, reaching over the table and carefully removing his glasses. He didn't seem to protest. "Hm..." I tilted my head to the side.

"I've tried contacts, I just... liked glasses better." he said.

"You without glasses isn't really you, so just put them back on." I handed him his glasses and he slipped onto his face. "Is your arm feeling better?"

"It hurts to move it too much, but it's good."

"Can I take a look at it?" I asked, gesturing lightly to his bandaged arm.

"Sure." he said and stood up. I was confused for a moment, but then he sat next to me so his injured arm was closer to me.

Gently, I removed the bandage and pulled my medical kit from my bag. I gently rubbed an alcohol swab around the scratch. The blood-scab was starting to form. "You know, they say not to pick at these, but when I scraped my knee real bad, I got a scar like this and as I went to put on a skirt one day, it snagged on the scab and pulled some of it off. It makes it less tough and like it's pulling your skin so tight you can't move it. It bleeds, but not a whole lot. It heals it faster, too so it actually gets some air. I could be totally wrong about this." I laughed slightly as I examined it, "Sorry... I'll shut up."

"No, it's alright. It's good to hear something like that. Something personal and not all medical." Kyoya said.

"Just as long and your hands are clean." I felt my face get hot. I re-bandaged his arm and he returned to his seat.

I watched him a little more over my book, trying to read and take notes, but it's hard to do when one of the objects of your interest decided to sit with you to study. I've had enough being distracted. I set down my book again, "Hey, you may not be up for it, but I don't feel like studying. Want to go to the park or something?"

"It's going to rain, Demi." he said coolly, without looking up.

"All the more reason to go. My cousin said, 'You haven't lived until you've felt the rain on your face.'" I said, collecting my books.

"Did... she?"

"Yes, my cousin is a she." I said, standing up, "I will see you at school then."

I dropped my books off at the return counter and ventured out. The wind was blowing and it was blowing the clouds in. I didn't see any lighting or hear any thunder, so Haruhi could relax. I turned and ran away from the clouds, heading towards my favorite park. The one with the little bridge, you know? I raced the clouds for about a block before I heard his voice, "Demi! Wait up!"

"It got too boring for you, too?" I asked as he ran up next to me.

"You could say that. I could use a good walk." he saidd as we walked down the the street.

"Who couldn't?" I asked, smiling at him.

"You know, I could have fixed my arm by myself, right?"

"You're the one who took me up on my offer."

"I wasn't sure of your medical abilities. Then, you gave me stitches."

"So, it was a test."

"Exactly."

"Now, that whole, spinning me through the hosts was brilliant. It must have been very planned out." I said as we walked into the fairly crowded park.

"Even if it wasn't you who won, we would have done that. It's procedure."

"I believe it."

"Do you now?"

"I'm actually really smart, if you didn't know, and I know that everything that is said in that room is fake." he pondered that for a few meters.

"How do you know that?"

"It's obvious. Anyone with brains could see that."

"And you obviously have brains."

"Yes, I do. I'm proud of them."

"Anyone with brains is proud of them," Kyoya stated, "I'm proud of mine."

"Is there anything else you're proud of? I mean, you seem so... focused on yourself and the club."

"I guess..." he said after a moment, and the clouds covered the sun, "I guess I'm proud of Tamaki. He may be foolish and a complete idiot, but he can somehow keep our club going."

"Isn't it you who keeps it together? I mean, you handle the money."

"Yes, I do, but Tamaki brings in the costumers, and somehow, keeps the others from quitting if they threaten. Believe me, it's happened."

"So, you're proud of Tamaki?"

"You could say that." he put his hands in his pockets.

We walked in silence under the pink flowers. The only thing on my mind right now was that Kyoya was really close and my book bag was really heavy. I sighed lightly looking up at the clouds. The air felt tense and smelled of salt water. It should start raining any moment now. No sooner had I thought it, the first drops started to fall, and I smiled. "And so it begins." I said, running to the pavilion next to the bridge which was ahead of us a few meters. Kyoya followed, a little unsure of what I was doing.

As we watched the rain got harder. People ran for cover in the outside of the park until the park was empty. I closed my eyes and just listened to the rain, no human sound for two miles. Well, except our breathing. I smiled slightly. Ah, memories. I couldn't tell if my backpack sliding off my shoulders was me shrugging it off, or Kyoya pushing it off.

When I opened my eyes, he was extraordinarily close, and his face tinted red. I laughed. His face grew even more hot when I moved my backpack off to the side and took off my jacket. I felt weird getting undressed with a boy standing there, but it was only to a tank top and shorts, right. I could feel his un-comfort when I took off my t-shirt.

Finally in my shorts and tank top a few seconds later, and slipping off my socks, I was ready for a frolic in the rain. "Come on." I said, stepping into the rain and taking down my hair, "You coming? This is the fun part!" I spun around, looking up and letting the ran fall onto my face.

"You could get sick." Kyoya said.

"I know. I have gotten sick before, but it's totally worth it." I smiled big.

"Oh, alright. he slipped his sweatshirt over his head and tossed it next to my stuff. Thank god he had a t-shirt on. I think if he didn't I would have freaked out, and we can't have that, now. He stepped out into the rain and shivered.

"We'll get used to it." I assured him, "Come on, it's fun to watch the koi in the pond when it rains. They think it's food or something." I ran onto the red-painted bridge and looked over the railing into the choppy water. Little orange and white mouths kept surfacing to try to catch a rain drop. Kyoya came and leaned next to me.

"What is it about you, Demi?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, looking over at him for just a second. He'd taken his glasses off, I noticed.

"That makes you so... intriguing. I mean, we hardly know each other, and I'm always wondering when I'm going to see you again."

"We got to know each other enough when you helped me with my homework, so that made you want to know more about me, I guess." I said, moving to the middle of the bridge and letting the rain fall.

"That could be it." Kyoya said, "And seeing you and Haruhi talk at the club also helps. Like, what do you talk about?"

"Girl stuff, mostly. Our past, our present, our future. Haruhi has been my best friend since second grade. We were inseparable. We took turns spending the nights at each others houses, we were just a few doors down from each other. We were both devastated and excited when my dad got rich. I mean, we could never see each other again. So, we pretty much just catch up. I missed her and she missed me."

"So, you were good friends?"

"We were practically sisters."

"You know she's a girl, I see." I laughed.

"Pretty much." I said, laughing and twirling back to the edge. The rain lightened for a few minutes where Kyoya just stared out into the empty park, but hardened again right when Kyoya said,

"Demiya, I have a question." he looked over at me.

"Shoot."

"Do you want to dance?"

"What?" I stood up straight, looking at him.

"Do you want to dance? A more meaningful dance then you just winning a stupid prize?"

"Isn't it too romantic too fast?" I asked, laughing, "I mean, this is so out of character for you."

"It may be, but it's been, well... never, since I've had a real dance."

"Me, too..." I said, trailing off.

Wordlessly, we took each others hand and I set my free hand on his shoulder. His hand found my waist very lightly. We were so far apart, a person could stand between us. We started to move, but after a few steps, he pulled me closer to his really warm body. "There. I can see you now." he said in that smooth, sexy voice. My eyes widened.

"Why would you want to see me? I'm not that pretty." I scoffed, like I cared how I looked anyway. I mean sometimes I really loved my hair or my eyes, and I'd make them pretty.

"Because. It's good to see the person you're dancing with. Especially if your partner has eyes like yours."

"Eyes like mine?"

"Yes. Well, you know, for a girl, you have pretty eyes."

"Thanks." I laughed, "And you have pretty hair, for a guy."

"Thank you, Demi."

"No problem." I smiled.

"Well, and you have a pretty smile." he said, and I stopped moving, "It lights up your eyes, and I just said how much I love your eyes."

He could get no farther. I wouldn't let him. Not with my arms around his neck and my lips against his. It was unbearable. There was no way I could have lasted any longer. Maybe a couple of minutes, but better now then later, I was currently thinking. His lips were unresponsive, and his eyes open, I could tell through my closed ones. I let the kiss last three seconds longer then it needed to be before I pulled away. "Stupid..." I muttered to myself, looking down, "Stupid. Stupid. STUPID!" I laughed, "I made a fool of myself, using up my first kiss. Why did I do that?" I started pacing.

"Good question..." I heard Kyoya say under his breath, but it was so quiet, I think I imagined it.

"God, I am an idiot." I said, running past him to the pavilion, "What was I thinking?" I threw on my jacket over my wet tank top, not bothering to zip it. I needed to get out of here. Now. I quickly checked the time. 1:30... where would I even go?

As I threw my jeans and t-shirt into my backpack, I felt Kyoya's hand on my shoulder. He pulled me so I was facing him, then put an arm around my waist, pulled me to him and held me close, whispering "It's alright." into my ear. I almost wished it was a kiss, but just him holding me was just fine.

_Tamaki left his fathers office in a daze. He'd just been given the most insane news of his entire life. No way did that just happen. Tamaki stopped for a second, then stepped back into his fathers office. "You're sure? You're serious?"_

_"Yes, Tamaki." his father said with a sigh, "I am completely serious."_

_What would this mean, Tamaki thought as he left his fathers office and headed down to his own room. Would things get awkward? Weird? Did anyone else know? What does this mean for him now? Does he have to quit the Host club? Does it have to go public? And why NOW to decide this?_

_All these questions and more stirred through his head as he flopped down on his bed. Should he call Kyoya? No, he was preoccupied. Either sleeping in 'till 1:30 in the afternoon or studying. Kyoya would get very upset if he was disturbed either way. Who could he call?_

_~!~!~!~!~!~_

_"Do you think this is the right thing to do?" Itsuyo asked her husband that night as they lay in bed after a long day at work, "I mean, she's only fifteen. Don't you think it's too much? I mean, it's the prime of her life."_

_Matthew didn't think so. At her age, he was engaged. She died before they could get married, but that's beside the point. Demiya grew up on her own with no parental guidance. Shouldn't they start being parents? "Yes, Itsuyo, I think this is the right thing to do. Why not?"_

_"Sweetheart, she's fifteen. She needs time to grow up, date people. I mean, I did, and I'm just fine."_

_"Then, you retired as a detective and became a biologist. You had no time for dating."_

_"Yeah, I was a detective for a while. For good reason. And I was really smart and good at it. If I wasn't we wouldn't have Shou Souta."_

_"You wouldn't have Shou Souta." Matthew said sharply._

_"Yes, and I love my son. You may not, but the children don't even know about it."_

_"Who is his father anyway?"_

_"I already told you, he was a great detective, he died a long time ago. I was twenty two." Itsuyo's tone softened._

_"Can we not argue?"_

_"Can you love Shou Souta?"_

_"Yes, I can."_

_"I just don't think this is smart, Matthew. Please rethink it."_

_"I shall not."_

_~!~!~!~!~!~_

_"Hello?" Haruhi was doing the dishes earlier that afternoon, and just finishing up, when the phone rang. Haruhi answered the phone with two fingers and balanced it between her head and her shoulder as she dried her hands. "Hello?" she asked._

_"Haruhi, I have something to say."_

_"Tamaki sempai?" Haruhi paused, then put the phone in her hand, "What is it?"_

_"I just got some distressing news that I'm not sure what to do with."_

_"What is it, sempai?"_

_As Tamaki spoke, Haruhi's face turned white. _


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Yes, I love you, too. ;) Just letting you know that I am STILL open to questions. I LOVE questions. It makes me think, and boy how I love to think! So, any questions about anything? Don't hold back, seriously. All help is appriciated.)**

**SIX**

**Cursing the Rain**

We discovered that I locked myself out. I left my house keys on my bedside table, and I didn't feel like calling a servant. Too embarrassing. So' Kyoya offered to take me to his place. Dry clothes, place to rest, food, entertainment. I refused at first, but after a quick kiss on the cheek, I changed my mind.

Half an hour later, a clean, dry t-shirt of Kyoya's fell onto my shoulders, and the rest of my clothes (my jeans and t-shirt ended up getting wet anyway) were hung up in the bathroom. It was kind of awkward, considering that the shorts he gave me fit, but my underpants got wet, too. Those shorts were pretty thin. He assured me they didn't fit him and I could have them.

Once I changed and exited the bathroom, he had snacks all set up and a stack of movies in front of the TV. Some of the, were chick flicks (wow... he sure does do his research on girls), some of them were horror, and some of them were action-drama-romance-comedy. "Well, are you entertaining me?" I asked, as he laid out the movies in front of his kick-ass flat screen TV, and waved me over.

"No. I'm simply passing time."

"How much?" I asked, checking the clock, "It's only two, and I don't have to be home until seven. We can't just watch movies the whole time, and I still have homework to do."

"Well, I suppose we'll have to do more then just watch movies." I looked at him, shocked, scared of his meaning, "I promise not that." he assured me once he saw my expression.

"Good."

"We will start with a movie. A movie of your choice." he gestured at the boxes in front of him. "Mademoiselle."

So, I ventured forward. Man, for being the manliest guy I know (other then Morinozuka Sempai) who I can tell is straight, he has some pretty girly chick flicks in here. They must be his sister's. "I promise all of them have Japanese subtitles." he said, once I realized all of them were American. Well, except for the three Death Note movies.

There was Death Note, Hello Dolly, Wimbledon, Tron, Sherlock Holmes, Big Trouble in Little China, Paranormal Activity, Lord of the Rings, most of the Harry Potter's (I told him that one weekend, soon, once the seventh one is out, in a couple of months, that we'll have to have a marathon of Harry Potter. He didn't object.) the Gerard Butler version of Phantom of the Opera, That Thing You Do, and several episodes of Star Trek. From several different series. Enterprise, Deep Space Nine, Voyager, The Next Generation, you name it.

So, being the nerd I was, I decided on Star Trek: DS9. "Interesting choice." Kyoya said, his eyebrows raising, "Not many people would choose that." I laughed as I sat down on the couch while he started it.

"I'm not 'many people' I guess."

"Obviously." he said, sitting next to me.

We watched quite a few episodes of Star Trek DS9. Then we threw in Big Trouble in Little China. Best. Movie. Ever. It was so good, it was awful. Like, THE cheesiest thing in the history of the world. Oh, when it ended, Kyoya and I (it was his first time seeing it, too. He had just gotten it.) sat there for a moment as the credits ran.

We looked at each other, back at the screen, at each other. Then we burst out laughing. I threw back my head, laughing so hard I knew I was going to get hiccups. I fell lightly into Kyoya, loosing my balance from not paying attention to where my body was, and Kyoya fell into me. After a few minutes, the laughing died down. I hiccuped. We laughed for another few minutes. "God, that movie was awful." I said as I wiped at the tears in my eyes.

"It was." Kyoya chuckled, laying his arm on me.

At the same time, we realized where we were laying. My head was resting on his leg, my hand on his knee, and now his arm was draped across me. I looked behind me at him, and he was looking at me, suddenly realizing it, too. There was a moment as we just looked at each other, comprehending it. I sat up, hic. "Sorry." I blushed, "My hic bad..." I trailed off. Hic.

He handed me a glass of water from the table. "Drink this as fast as you can then hold your breath and count to thirty." I looked over at him with a look like Seriously? He nodded. So, I did and was cured. It's insane how easily hiccups are cured. I had to laugh again, but then I stopped. I didn't want to get hiccups again. "I noticed the only part you couldn't watch was the sewer scene." Kyoya said very forwardly. I suppose that was his type. "May I ask why."

"I-it's just a phobia of mine." I said, turning so I could pull my knees to my chest.

"Sewers?"

"No... water deeper then a bathtub. I mean, I suppose a hot tub is okay, but it just... freaks me out. I've never been able to go on a boat. I've always been scared of it. I don't know why."

"Nothing happened in your past."

"No. Nothing I can remember. I've asked my parents, but they don't know."

"I guess it's just a fear, then."

"That's the way I see it." I said.

It was funny. It was like I'd never kissed him. Like I'd never been such an idiot. Despite that, I found myself staring at his lips, wishing I could be an idiot again. I sighed and checked the clock behind me. "I have to be home in about forty five minutes." I said, turning back to Kyoya.

"Why did you tell me your greatest fear?" Kyoya asked, looking right in my eye.

"I don't know." I shrugged, "You asked, I answered."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I suppose. Why?"

"Who else knows of your fear?"

"Not too many people. Haruhi, my parents, my brother, you..." I tried to think of anyone else who knew it.

"Demi..." he trailed off, "Why would you trust me?"

"Why not?" I stated.

"Trust shouldn't be given out that easily."

"You earned yours, too." I assured him, gently touching his shoulder, "Do you trust me?"

"I've trusted you since day one." he said, "If I didn't I wouldn't have let you stitch up my arm."

"Why?"

"You have to trust a doctor."

"For all you know, I could have just been a fangirl, lovesick over you."

"But I'd only seen you once before several months ago."

"Why do we trust each other, then?" I asked, standing up, "All I did was tell you what my phobia was. And besides, it's not like I have anyone else to tell, so it's not a big deal. It's not like anyone goes around asking what I'm afraid of anyway." Kyoya was silent, staring at me. "I don't feel like questioning trust right now. You're my friend."

"Friend?" Kyoya stood up, towering over me.

"Well, I would assume so. I mean, look at this afternoon. It was practically rejection. We're friends." I insisted.

"It wasn't refusal."

"Well, you didn't kiss me back, either."

"What if I kiss back now. What then?" Is he going to kiss me?

"I don't know." I said. Part of me wished he would, but another was perfectly fine without being kissed, "You'll have to kiss me back for me to know."

"Demiya, I'm not that kind of guy."

"And I'm not the kind of girl to make the first move. This is out of character for both of us." I said, stepping into his bubble, therefore putting him into mine.

"Demi-" I stopped him with the look on my face. Are you going to do it or not?

Ha ha... just a little closer. First real kiss is a...

~!~!~!~!~!~

Homework. I didn't get it done, and now it's Sunday evening, and I have nothing written. This has never happened to me before. I needed help, but the only person I could call, I didn't feel like calling. I'd just seen him yesterday, I'd kissed him, and then we'd barely kissed a moment later because Tamaki called Kyoya to talk about club stuff, so I went home.

Guess who didn't get kissed. Right... me.

Anyway, he was super smart, and wasn't busy today, so I could call him... I feel like I've been spending too much time with him and the boys then Sakura. She's been busy anyway. She's older then me by a few years, so she's working on getting into college.

I looked at the book in front of me, not really knowing what to write. I can't seem to find anyone who interests me too much. I tried for a few hours, writing a few lines of a paragraph before I gave in. "Listen." I said into the phone, rolling onto my back and propping my feet up on my headboard, "I need help. I haven't written anything good. However, we can't talk about feelings, or try to kiss, or you know, anything of that sort. I just need help. Maybe for someone to write it for me, I dunno. I just need help."

"Well, I suppose I could be there in about twenty minutes. Can you hold off until then?"

"I think I can." I said.

Luckily, I believe my parents are at work. They could be back soon, but I can never be sure. I sighed, dropping my phone onto the bed. I looked over by the clock. Those twenty minutes went by slower then a snail. However, he was right on time. Not a second late. "Thank you, sempai." I said, pulling him inside, "You don't know how much I'm greatful to you right now." We started up the stairs towards my bedroom, "Now, my dad could be home in either five minutes or five hours, you never know, and I'm not allowed to have boys over, so you have to be prepared to hide at any time."

"Why did you call me over then?"

"Because. We couldn't get this done over the phone, Sakura is just getting home from the Bahama's, and Haruhi is busy tonight. I couldn't call anyone else."

"Your brother?"

"Asleep. He had a tough day at school today."

"Well, let's get to studying, then." he said as we entered my room.

"Let's."

So, we studied. I actually got it mostly done. I finished the first draft, and wrote half of the second half before I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Headlights. Oh shit. "Kyoya, you have to hide in the closet." I said, turning to him. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Sempai, my father is home."

In seconds, Kyoya was in my closet, and I was in a t-shirt and shorts, bra still on for the boys' sake. Something my father didn't like, but it was all I could find before my father knocked on my bedroom door. "Is your homework done, Demiya?"

"Almost, daddy. It's on it's way to being done." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Would you mind putting it off for a couple of minutes? I'd like to talk to you." he opened the door as I sat down on my bed.

"What about?"

"Just... would you come to my office in a minute. Once you've changed into a nightgown." See. I told you. He always wanted me to be a lady and dress accordingly so. Sometimes jean were okay, but not too often. He even allowed those skimpy clothes, not that I ever wore them. I just happen to know that anything that will show I'm a girl is okay.

"Why?"

"Just be there in seven minutes." my dad closed the door and I waited until his footsteps got far enough away to hurry over to the closet. I opened the door.

"Stay right here." I said, "I'll be back so we can finish the paper so don't leave, alright?"

"Okay." he said coolly and sat back.

I pulled a nightgown from the shelf and pushed the door closed. I barely heard the two halves of the latch touching, but not connecting. However, in my rush to get changed and to my fathers office, I didn't think much of it.

I pulled my t-shirt over my head and slid the shorts off. Then, in one motion I slid the light, blue silk fabric over my head, letting it fall into place, going down to my knees. I pulled a light robe over it as well, being decent for my fathers sake. As I slipped back on my house shoes, I called, "Seriously, DON'T leave."

So, with that, I ventured down the hallway. I was thankful all of the lights were on, because I would probably panic if it wasn't. Even in my own house. It's creepy in here when the lights are off. All of the strange shadows...

Anyway, I ventured up the stairs and ran down the rest of the way to my fathers office. I lightly knocked and pushed open the door. He was waiting for me. "Demiya, sit down, would you?" he asked from the couch on the side of the room, avoiding the huge intimidating desk on the far end of the room. This couch in the corner with the coffee table in front of it made that side more homely. Especially knowing that on the other side, behind a bunch of books, there's a flat screen TV. Daddy and I would sit up into all hours of the night watching Star Trek, or some anime. Oh the memories in this room.

I sat down next to my father, and then noticed what was on the table in front of me. A bottle of wine and two of our most ornate glasses. I knew that story. Dad only uses them for special occasions because he used them in way to propose to mom. "Waiting for someone?" I asked.

"Just you." Dad said, pouring us each a glass. Occasionally, during an important client dinner, and Shou Souta and I would be present, our parents would allow us to drink just a few sips of wine. This time, Dad gave me a little more then usual.

"Dad?" I asked cautiously, as he handed me my glass.

"I have something to say, and I have a feeling you'll need it to help you sleep." he said like it was obvious.

"But, Dad... I'm not even supposed to be drinking. Why-"

"Demi." he cut me off, "you remember that your mother and I went to a science convention earlier?"

"Yes..." So he was getting right to the point...

"Well, we were approached by a very wealthy and important man. He said that he had a son about your age at school with you. He, not the son, had noticed you and looked up your background and has been waiting for just the right moment to approach us. We went to dinner with him that night. We thought that it would be a good idea to join our families and money. Both of you are going to be very successful one day, so we thought..."

"Yes..." I said, suddenly scared of what he was going to say next.

"We should get our families joined by marriage. His son is a bright boy, and you are a magnificent girl, so we agreed to it. He also said that he could help you get into medical school, if you wished, and would only interfere if you wished him to." My eyes widened.

"I don't want to get married, dad." I said, standing, "I have a crush on a boy at school. He likes me back. It's the beginning of our relationship, dad."

"Good for you, but before you get carried away with that, would you like to here who it is you're engaged to?" My father stood and looked me on the eye.

"I don't think it matters, Dad. There's really no one, so why don't you just not introduce us to each other until the wedding?" I was on a roll, speaking quickly.

"He's Tamaki Suoh, Demi."

"I mean, isn't that so 1800's? The parents getting two kids who have never met engaged against their will. Who does that anymore? Marriage should be about love and not money or position. And if I choose to marry below me, then it's a disgrace which is why you picked-" Wait, who did he say?

My brain shut down and died. Right. Just as I choose, my parents come in and pick for me. Tamaki? THE Tamaki? It couldn't be. My dad was joking. He couldn't be serious. Through stutters, I asked if he was serious, and he nodded. So, in three gulps, I downed my wine and ran from the room.

I ran to my room and pushed my back against the door. "Sempai." I said, stuttering badly, and he slowly emerged from the closet, looking at me. "I have to tell you something very important."

"I have something to tell you, too." Kyoya said, moving forward and pulling me into the middle of the room into his arms.

"Kyoya, I-" It felt so good to be in his arms. Like his warmth couldn't be penetrated by the outside world.

"I don't know why I didn't see it before, but Demiya... I love you." at that, I broke. I burst into tears. "Demi..." he was suddenly worried. "Are you alright, Demi?"

"Kyoya, you have to listen to me."

"What?" he asked.

"You have to go... See, my father pulled me aside to tell me that he agreed to get me engaged." Kyoya's face turned white, "There's nothing I can do."

"Tell me who it is." Kyoya said as I gathered his stuff, "I can talk to them and tell them that you don't want to."

"No, you couldn't."

"Really, I can go to them and tell them that it wouldn't be an idea." we quietly ventured into the hallway, Kyoya following me.

"You really couldn't." I said, ending my sentence with a laugh.

"I could pay them a large sum of money for them to not get you engaged."

"I know you could, but you can't." I slid down the stairs. He followed close behind.

"Tell me who it is." Kyoya said as I opened the front door.

"I-I can't."

"Tell me." Kyoya said, stepping into the door frame, ready to back outside.

"You ready for this?"

"I can take it."

"It's Tamaki."

Oh, curse that damn rain. I'm in love with Kyoya Ootori.

_~!~!~!~!~!~_

_Kyoya knew the moment he realized he had been stupid. He knew it right away. He'd gone to fully close the door of Demi's closet when his hand nudged it and pushed it open a but more. Through the crack in the door he saw something that made my eyes widen._

_The blue silk nightgown was in mid-stomach and falling still, covering all he accidentally saw. What he saw of her was beautiful. What he realized what that he used the word 'beautiful.' What else he realized was that he thought all of her was beautiful. And charming. And adorable. And cute. As she called to him, and left the room, he noticed his heart beating abnormally._

_Then it hit him. He was in love. In such a short time, he'd fallen in love. Things like this can happen he supposed. It wasn't unheard of, but it wasn't like him to fall like this. In fact, he hadn't fallen like this... ever._

_He just knew he wanted to be with her. Kissing her again. Holding her. Hearing her say she loved him, too. So, when she came back, he went right too her, telling her how he loves her._

_Then, she says she's engaged. Engaged. To Tamaki. Kyoya's crushed, and there's nothing he can so. Nothing to fix it._

_"How long have you known?" Demiya speaks into the phone._

_"About thirty hours." says the voice on the other end._

_"I guess we can spend a bit of time together after Host Club activities." Demiya says suddenly, "I'd actually like to know who I'm marrying."_

_"Yeah. Good idea. Me, too." says the boy._

_"Yeah..." the girl sighs and trails off._


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I forgot to mention at the beginning of this story that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Demiya and the plot are, however, and I plan to keep it that way. )**

**SEVEN**

**Seeing Tamaki**

Tamaki is usually very charming, open, and very outgoing, but sitting there on the couch opposite me, absentmindedly looking out the window, he was something I'd never seen before. Nervous. Awkward.

Still, I had no room to talk. I was nervous and awkward. I didn't know what to think exactly or what to talk about. Sure, the blond boy across from me still made my heart flutter a little, but Kyoya had the entirety of it.

I was up for hours last night, finishing my homework, crying over my sudden engagement. I was exhausted, but there's not a lot I can do right now. All I wanted was to either sleep or find something to talk about with him.

Who in the hell thought this one up, jeez. I hope he knew that everything was going to be awkward for a while. A while as in a really long time. We would never find anything to do, anything to talk about. Finally, we spoke. At the same time. "Demiya-"

"Tamaki-"

"You go first, Demi."

"I just want you to know..." I said, "I didn't ask for this. I mean, I'm okay with it, but if we're only going to be friends who are getting married, that's fine."

"I was going to say the same thing."

"Are we only willing to be friends getting married?" I asked.

"It depends on if we fall in love, I guess."

"Well, I'm interested in someone else, so it may take a while."

"That's alright," he said softly, lightly resting his cheek in his hand.

"Can I just say," I said, "I'd also like to know the real you. Not the 'Host' you."

"What do you mean?"

"We have to know each other. Not the facade, but the stuff underneath."

"The... stuff underneath?"

"Have you really never done this before?" I asked in disbelief, leaning forward. Tamaki looked at me for a long moment.

"Not that I remember, no."

"It's simple." I said, "We simply ask simple questions. Questions of favorites. What's your favorite color, favorite movie, you know, stuff like that. I'm sure you've done it with Haruhi."

"Over time, I guess."

"What do you know about her?" I asked. He thought for a second before answering.

"She likes sushi. Or, fancy tuna. She doesn't really like tropical water parks. She's not afraid of bugs. She likes the beach. She doesn't really care if you think of her as a girl or a boy."

"Her favorite color is purple, she likes American music, and has a wide variety of anime's. Horror, romance, comedy. A combination of all three. Her favorite Japanese movie is Death Note, her favorite American movie is Spider Man, and her favorite British anything is Doctor Who. In her room, on her bed, there's a pillow that her grandmother made her that has the TARDIS on it."

"Are you showing off?"

"No. I'm simply telling you about Haruhi. From the looks of things, you hardly know her at all."

Tamaki looked at me, shocked. He knew I was right, but from the looks of it, he didn't want me to be. "We have to get better at this, Tamaki." I said quietly, "We need to talk about us. Not Haruhi." I sighed deeply, "We'll start tomorrow, I guess. See you then."

I walked towards the door, feeling the unusual sensation of un-accomplishment. How was this ever going to work. Tamaki had no idea what socialization was or how to initiate it. Well, I knew why. As a kid he didn't have many friends, and now he just romances girls. I'm not sure he knows much else. "Demiya, please don't be upset." he put a hand on my wrist, "It's something I never learned as a child." See? "You can teach me if you like. But I would like to know who I'm marrying. My father said he was fascinated, so I would like to see what he was fascinated with."

I turned, looking at him. He was pulling the host thing, but I let it slip this time. I guess I would have to live with it. It was in his natural instinct, I suppose. I sighed. "Alright. We'll try."

~!~!~!~!~!~

Tamaki likes the color red. His favorite movie is Seven Samurai. His favorite band is actually Korean. Super Junior? Yeah, them. His favorite food is Ebi Sushi. In the time he isn't thinking about the host club, he practices piano and he paints. He paints. You would never expect that of a boy like Tamaki.

I left Music Room #3, smiling almost. I held my bag by it's top handle as i skipped down the stairs, slipping it only my arm as I rounded the corner. I was stopped in my tracks by a couple a few meters away. The boys was leaning over her, using his arm as support against the wall. She was standing under him, practically, holding her hands behind her back, laughing at something the boy said.

I quickly ducked behind the corner again, not wanting to ruin their intimate moment, but I peaked around the corner to watch, unable to hold myself back. It was obvious they liked each other. The way they looked right into each others eyes. Her face turned deep red at something he said and she turned her head to hide her blush. He smiled softly, looking down at her.

She turned back to him, smiling. She started to say something, but she was cut off my him kissing her. I gasped. She quickly got into it, wrapping her arms around her neck.

However romantic it was, I had to look away. It wasn't my romance. My boyfriend. I could never have that now. I'm engaged. Of course to the one and only Tamaki Suoh, but you never know. When I looked back, they were still at it. A light, sweet, but long kiss. I sighed. The only kiss I ever had was like... three seconds long, and I was being stupid.

When I turned, around, I just turned my body, imagining what a real kiss would be like. When I turned my head... no one was there. For a moment, I could have sworn someone was there, waiting to put me in the same situation as the couple around the corner.

Yet, here I am, staring into the distance, only wishing for things like that. Marriage isn't about love, I guess. Not in the world of rich people, anyway. It was all one big race. Get these rich people married, or at least engaged so the money can be already mutual and promised, so you can plan on the next five to seven years while the kids grow up and get married. From the looks of it, I've won, or at least almost there, but I just don't feel like winning in a game I never intended on playing in the first place. "So, how did it go?" he leaned against the wall next to me.

"Alright, I guess. I have a feeling Tamaki and I will be friends. Not lovers... just friends."

~!~!~!~!~!~

The next day, the host club and all of it's guests went down to the courtyard to play hide-and-go-seek-kick-the can. I was studying in the courtyard when they filed out into the courtyard. Kyoya saw me and automatically went in the opposite direction. I sighed, watching him go, balancing my book in my knees.

Once he joined the group, I continued to read. Then, I remembered my paper he helped right. A+. I pulled it from my bag and looked at the gold pen mark that said my grade. After looking at it for a moment, I pulled out my notebook and a pen. I wrote on a blank page:

"I want to thank you for all your help. I got an A+. I don' know if you still care any, but I thought you'd just like to know."

"DEMIYA!" I heard his voice from across the courtyard, "COME PLAY WITH US!" I look up. Tamaki and Haruhi were waving to me, Kyoya had his back turned.

After a moment, I signaled "One second" and started packing up my back pack. I slipped the note in as well. I guess it didn't really matter what he thought. Not anymore. So, bag packed, I ran across the courtyard to the group, ready to play. "I will be it." Tamaki announced.

So, once he kicked the can, I turned and bolted. However, I didn't really know where to hide. So, I went to the fountain. The big one with a few koi and that little boy who seems to be peeing into the pond. I always get a kick out of this one.

Since it was on the entirely other side of the courtyard, I didn't expect for him to find me right away. So, with that in mind, I slipped off my foot wear and let my toes and the bottoms of my feet touch the water. Ahhh, temporary distraction. The cold slowly turning my feet to ice. Distraction never felt so good. "Mind if I join you?" I heard Haruhi ask. I jumped and looked behind me. She was pulling off her shoes and socks already, so I shoo my head. "I missed you today. And yesterday." she said, sitting next to me.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just... complicated."

"Care to tell?"

"I guess... so, I chose Kyoya." I turned to her, "And it turns out we like each other after spending time together. Now," I trailed off.

"You're engaged to Tamaki. Kyoya knows. It's awkward."

"How did you know-"

"Tamaki called me when he found out." Haruhi looked into the water, "And everyone can tell Kyoya is upset about something."

"I'm so sorry..." I sighed, "There's nothing I can do about it. I argued with my dad for hours last night."

"So you don't like Tamaki sempai?"

"I like him, don't get me wrong, I just don't want to get married. I mean, I'm only sixteen. I want to date, kiss a boy, be a teenager. I can't do that, now."

"Do you think you'll be happy?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know. I might. I could grow to love him eventually, I guess, but we established that we're just friends. I have a different point of interest. He does, too, but he's so oblivious to it."

"You mean you know who he feels so strongly about?"

"I'm picking it up who he likes. I'm not going to say until I'm absolutely certain."

Haruhi and I sat there for a few minutes in silence before Tamaki found us.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Tamaki and I met up every day after host club, talking about nonsense. It was fun. He learned to break character and be himself around me. We talked, drank coffee, and played the writing game.

It's acually very fun. We take turns picking a topic and we have ten minutes to write as far as we can. We play it all the time, and he's actually really good at it. So, it has become our favorite game.

I don't visit the host club during hours. I saw Kyoya during class enough. I would stare at him, and I could tell that it was everything in his power not to look back at me.

"Demiya," Tamaki said as we wrote, our hands and pens floating over the page, "I think I could be okay married to you." I looked up, looking at the other side of the couch. We were both sitting against the armrests of the couch, legs in a tangled mess in the middle.

"What?"

"I could be okay married to you." he smiled, "Well, you know, as a friend."

"I suppose it couldn't be that bad." I grinned, "Well, you know, as a friend."

"Demi," Tamaki set his notepad down and moved mine out of the way, and I sat up and moved closer to him. He took my hands and looked right into my eyes, "You are a very bright, intelligent and fun girl." he slid a finger under my chin, and my face grew hot, "Though you are my friend, I am glad it's you who I'm marrying."

With that, he leaned in to kiss me. To kiss me. To KISS me. Was this going to be it? Oh, it was. I sensed him getting closer through my closing eyes. I felt his breath on my lips, and then I stopped him. "I don't think I'm ready, Tamaki."

"Why?" he asked.

"I just... don't think we're ready for this yet. We're just friends, Tamaki."

"If you're just going to keep waiting for him, then we're never going to kiss, Demi." he said calmly.

"What-" I started to speak.

"We all know you love him, Demi." Tamaki cut me off, "It's no mystery. The way you avoid each other like a cat avoids the rain."

"He doesn't like me." I told myself out loud. I had to get rid of him somehow. Giving him a bad reputation in my mind would hopefully make me love him less, but who knows how that will turn out.

"You haven't seen the way he looks at you." Tamaki said, "The way he talked about you changed overnight, I kid you not. He and Haruhi were talking scarcely through out the day one day, and the next he was asking about you a lot. It may not seem that crazy and out there, but for someone who's known him for a long time, it was obvious to me that he liked you."

"Kyoya? Are you sure-"

"We're talking about the same person?" he cut me off again, "I assure you we are. I know him, Demi. I know Kyoya better then anyone else in the club. I know when something interests him."

"You mean I... interest him?"

"Don't sound so shocked." Tamaki laughed, "Even I'm not that oblivious." With that, he kissed my cheek, stood up, and left the room. I looked behind me as he left me.

I have to play dumb, for Kyoya's sake, and my sake. I don't want to. I don't want to pretend we've never kissed, even if it was stupid. I have to pretend he never hastily confessed to me in my bedroom. I have to pretend we've never had any moments. I have to pretend I hardly know him.

But... I don't want to. I like him. A lot. I'd say love, but it seems irrational. I've thought it, I know. I guess love can be real for anyone who feels it. Like, I felt like I was in love with Matsuda in the fourth grade for a week, but I was nine. Now, I'm sixteen and I think I can fall in love better and more rationally then my nine year old self.

I stood, gathering my notebook and pen from the coffee table and pulling my backpack over my shoulder. Then, my phone decided to blare out an old Jesse McCartney song. "I don't want just another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I just want you and you're beautiful soul." Remind me to change my ringtone later. Maybe some 3OH!3, Britney Spears. Yes, I am in tune to that stuff. I have YouTube. And iTunes. "Hello?" I asked into the phone, exiting Music Room #3.

"Hey, Demiya." Souta said on the other side.

"Souta! When was the last time we talked?" I asked my beloved brother.

"Oh, it was forever ago. How are you, sis?"

"Good. Well, as good as I can be. And yourself?"

"I'm doing very well. But, Demi. Our mother and father are going on another business trip, they're probably in the air now and I have off school." Oh, did I mention, my brother is still in college and being PAID for it. I guess it's the scholarship, but the college basically begged him to attend. So, he's being paid well. Just like I said in Chapter 1.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like it to be like old times and make dinner with me tonight."

"We haven't made dinner together since... wow... since I was seven."

"Exactly. Besides. I want to catch up. It's sad we live in the same house and know hardly nothing of each other anymore."

"Sounds good. Meet you in the kitchen at six."

"Awesome. Love you!"

"Love you, too."

~!~!~!~!~!~

"So," Souta, my handsome brother sat across from me at our long table, but we both sat at one end, "You're engaged. To the heir of Ouran? When did this happen." he took a bite of the Italian dish I made. One of my specialties, really. Pasta.

"Fairly recently. A few weeks. Two at the most."

"Whoa. Recent."

"What did I tell you?" I asked, taking a sip of sparkling grape juice.

"Why am I not engaged?" he mused.

"I guess Mother and Father think you can get on in the world by yourself."

"And you can't? You have several schools from around the world wanting you to study with them."

"I am doomed to stay right here. Taking care of Ouran."

"Isn't being Tamaki's wife the wish of many?"

"I like Tamaki, but I'm in love with someone else."

"And who is that?" Souta took a swig of his juice.

"Kyoya Ootori." I sighed, taking a bite, "So, how's school."

"Good. Very good. And there's a girl. Gorgeous creature." my brother smiled, "She's American. Honey-colored hair, and these dark blue eyes..."

"I'm good you're looking high."

"It's too bad I'm exchanging."

"What?"

"I've been looking around Japan, Korea, and China for another school. This one is slathering me, and it's getting annoying. So, I'll be leaving her, and I can't bear that."

"Ask her go with you. Are you friends?"

"Yes, pretty close."

"Then ask her if she'd like to change schools with you." I stated, and he shrugged.

"I don't know what she'll say."

"I'll talk to her if you want. What's her name?"

"Her name is Jacqueline."

"Jacqueline." the name floated over my tongue.

~!~!~!~!~!~

_Souta was looking through some old files that night, stuff that he did when he was little, walking down memory lane. Demiya was upstairs, doing homework or talking to Haruhi. He thought it was nice that they reconnected, and he was shocked that Haruhi managed to get into Ouran as an honor student. How unusual._

_Anyway, he was looking through official documents as well. Medical records, high school application test results, acceptance letters from colleges, and then he came across his birth certificate._

_Name, bate of birth, mother, father- wait. The 'father' line was blank. His eyebrows scrunched. He looked at his medical records. His mothers name for all of them, no sign of Matthew's name anywhere on them. Any of his savings-letters for the bank said his mothers name before his own, not his fathers._

_Now that he thought about it, he looked more like his mother and Demiya looked like her father. He looked way different then his father, and Matthew treated him differently then Demiya. He always seemed to take care of Demiya more then him. Sure, his father loved him, he could tell, but he looked at Demiya differently. Not in a creepy way AT ALL._

_Souta looked down at the papers in his hands, and then at himself in the reflection in the glass of the cabinet. That's when it hit him, and he felt he knew this his entire life, just never acknowledged it. His father wasn't his real father. He was either a love child, or mothers-affair child. Either way, he was illegitimate, and he knew it. _

_When he went to wish his sister goodnight, he really looked at her. She was the perfect mix of his parents. Brown eyes like his mother with just the faintest hint of green, his fathers thick hair, but black with a little bit of red. She had her fathers lips, and her mothers nose. Perfect mix. "Good night, Souta." she said, bounding over to him to give him a peck on the cheek goodnight, then turned back to the phone, "Just telling Souta Good Night, sorry." he smiled at his little sister, "Oh, Haruhi says 'Hi.'" She beamed._

_"Hi, Haruhi!" he called, laughing._

_Souta went up to his room and looked at himself in the mirror, searching for Matthew in his features. He looked a lot like his mother, just as people had always told him. Thick black, BLACK, hair, eyes so dark they could be black, but they're still a deep dark chocolate color. His nose was his grandmothers, he thought, from the pictures he'd seen of his deceased relative. His mouth... no one he knew of his family had his interesting shape. His cousin, Hanako, who's an artist, always said that he was especially hard to draw because of that._

_When Souta looked at himself, he felt as if he didn't even know himself at all._


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Yes, yes, I know. I'm a horrible person for putting poor, innocent Souta through this horrible, horrible thing. Him not knowing who either he of his father is, but I promise as a small spoiler it will get better for him. In which department, family, girls, or school I will not tell, but I have it all planned. It gets better. ;) Still, feel free to ask questions! I'm always open to questions.)**

**EIGHT**

**The Pre-Pre-Pre-Pre-Pre Honeymoon... Like there's going to be five others**

Souta looked exhausted as he leaned over his bowl of cereal, I noticed when I came downstairs. I was pretty sure he didn't have school today, so at least he got a little break from that so he could catch up on sleep. "Good morning, Souta." I said as I walked past the dining room table to the kitchen.

"Morning." he called halfheartedly. He sounded exhausted.

"Jeez, Souta," I said, poking my head back out, "How late were you up last night."

"Five."

"Five..." I checked the clock, "God, Souta, two hours? Why the hell were you up so late?" I ventured back into the kitchen for my cereal.

"School stuff."

"Souta, you're never up that late with school stuff. Even I know that."

"Well, I gotta go. I have school." he stood up as I walked back into the dining room with my cereal.

"No, Souta." I set down my cereal and pushing him back into his chair, "You don't have school. Finish your breakfast and go take a nap."

"Yes, mom." Souta sighed.

"And don't call me 'Mom.' You're my older brother and I love you."

"Okay, sis, but I have to check something first."

"What?"

"I'm doing some scans for school stuff." he lied smoothly. He was scanning something that he wanted hidden from me and that's fine with me. Not everything is my business. Besides, he was tired, and tired Souta was never fun to deal with.

"Alright." I said, pretending to believe him.

I didn't think to much of Souta lying to me at school this morning. It was none of my business anyway, so it failed to enter my mind. What I thought about as I walked to my next class with Kyoya, no doubt, was Kyoya ignoring me. We hadn't talked in what felt like forever, and I was getting upset. He loves me, I love him, I'm also starting to like Tamaki again, I'm engaged to Tamaki-

Whoa. I stopped walking down the hallway.

What a weird thought. I never thought I would ever have thought that of either boy. Or Tamaki for that matter. What did my family have that the Suoh's want? They have more money then us tenfold, my parents and brother were in the science industry, I was going to be a doctor... What thing of value did the Yamazaki family have? "Demiyaaaaa." I heard my name called suddenly. Two boys suddenly put their arms on my shoulders, leaning on me a tad. When I looked, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What do you two want?" I asked.

"We have a message from Tamaki."

"He couldn't tell me himself because..." I asked.

"He does all of his classes on the other side of the building. Anyway, his father is visiting the Host Club later so he can meet you."

"He wants to meet me?"

"Of course, you're going to be his daughter-in-law." Oh right. I forgot they knew.

"I'll be there." I said, and they danced off. I looked after them for a few seconds before rounding the corner and bounding up the stairs to class.

As I left class, however, I stopped a familiar dark haired by by grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hall. I dragged him into an empty classroom (that was always empty, so we didn't have to be disturbed. This was my secret hide out) and tossing him in as I locked the door. Just in case.

I went over to him, getting all up in his personal space. He looked down on me, looking a bit shocked at my sudden host-napping. "Alright, let's clear the air." I said, "I'm getting sick of you avoiding me. I may be engaged to Tamaki, but it's not because I want to be. Isn't friends enough? It may not be, but Tamaki and I can't find our way out of it."

"I'm sick of avoiding you." Kyoya said, looking into my eyes.

"Well, I'd hope so." I scolded, "Can we be friends then?"

"Yes, I suppose we can." he smiled and took me in his arms.

~!~!~!~!~!~

I was a little late to the Host Club due to a conversation with a teacher then a bathroom break, but it didn't matter. They were closed for now, and a few girls were milling around, waiting for them to open. You could imagine their shock when I knocked on the door. There was a moment, and Haruhi's face appeared at the crack in the door. She let me in, making all of the girls behind us groan.

Everyone was hurrying around, arranging and preparing everything for Mr. Suoh's visit. Honey was trying to choose which cake to have with the tea Haruhi was in the middle of making. Mori was actually on the other side of the room uncovering and cleaning the piano, Kyoya was overseeing it, the twins were arranging the seating for the meeting, and Tamaki was pacing, nervous. No one blamed him or asked him for help. This was an usually important meeting, and everyone wanted it to go well.

Then, in just a few minutes, the tea was being kept warm in the kitchenette off to the side ("Damn these rich people..." I'd heard Haruhi mutter), the cake has been chosen, the piano was perfect, and we sat on two couches on either side of a coffee table with an arm chair at one of the heads. Tamaki and I sat the closest to it, one on one couch, one on the other. Tamaki, however, wasn't sitting.

He was practically in a state of panic. He was pacing, and every time he would sit down, stay there for only a moment before standing up and continuing his pacing. Finally, I gave up and went over to him. I stopped him, putting my hands on his shoulders. "He's not judging you." I said, "He's judging me. Calm down, Tamaki."

"He's judging us. As a couple." he said, pulling me away from the group.

"So how are we as a couple?" I asked once we'd stopped a good distance from the group.

"Good friends, and that may be all we'll ever be." Tamaki sighed.

"Will he expect romance?"

"Well, he doesn't know you could see right through the hosting."

"So, he does?"

"Some, I suppose."

"So we have to play it up and be a real couple for a few hours?"

"Yes."

"Any kissing?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Tamaki sighed again.

Then, we heard a collective gasp and footsteps. Then, the door opened. We all turned at the sound at the door opened. The Chairman closed the door and ventured to the middle of the room as Tamaki and I went back to the couches as well. "I see you're getting along." the Chairman said, smiling softly.

"Yes, very well." I said. We all sat at the same time.

The room was quiet for the longest time. No one quite knew what to say. Tamaki kept fidgeting. Kyoya and I stole glances at each other. Mori and Honey silently ate cake. Hikaru and Kaoru whispered to each other. Haruhi got up after a minute to get tea. Then, the Chairman spoke. "How are you two getting along?"

"Well. Very well. We're good friends." Tamaki said calmly.

"Friends?"

"Friendship comes before romance." I stated.

"It does, I suppose." The Chairman smiled, "I heard you were interested in following a medical profession. Have you thought about asking Ootori for an internship at one of his hospitals?" Kyoya and I exchanged a glance.

"I thought about it, sir, but I'd like to earn it by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If I need any assistance, I'll be sure to contact the Ootori family."

"Ah, a very determined young girl, I see."

"Yes, I suppose so." I smiled.

"So, boys and Demiya," the Chairman stood, "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it, father?" Tamaki asked, looking slightly nervous.

"Next week, for spring break, I have booked you a trip in Karuizawa for the length of your spring break. I've made all the reservations and you can spend your time there however you like. It's so you and Tamaki can spend some time together." he winked in my direction, "Think of it as a... pre, pre, pre, pre, pre honeymoon. You leave in nine days on Friday."

There was an extremely awkward silence that spanned over a few minutes as everyone took it in. How was this whole shenanigan going to go on anyway? Then, the twins broke the silence. "You mean... they're going to have five more pre-honeymoons?"

~!~!~!~!~!~

Two days later, I was half-way packed. I was having three dresses made for me, and Hikaru and Kaoru are having their mother design my swimming suits. I didn't have a chance to tell them that I wouldn't be getting into the water and I can't swim anyway. Now that I recalled, sitting at lunch, I don't recall ever mentioning it to Tamaki. I dismissed the thought, as I was really hungry and this smelled freaking delicious.

Haruhi came and sat next to me with her boxed lunch and we talked about Karuizawa, and her experience there. How Tamaki had called her an idiot, Kyoya sexually harassed her... I was shocked when I heard that, but when Haruhi explained that it was only to prove what Tamaki said and he wasn't going to do it anyway. I believed her. Kyoya just didn't seem like that kind of guy. Well, proving Tamaki's point, yes. Sleeping with Haruhi, no.

After that, English. Oh, how awful I am at English. I mean, I'm okay, but it's not my best class. When class started, the teacher began class by handing out our essays on famous people from Britain. I did better on this one without needing help from Kyoya. Then, she said, "Now that we've finished 'Pride and Prejudice', or are at the most a chapter until the end, I'd like you to do a project. You'll have assigned partners with this as well. What I'd like you to do is take some plain white cardboard or something of the such and do a project. You get extra credit if you go through the alphabet and name something with each letter, but I'm not going to make you do that."

Ms. Sato simply wanted to portray how we saw the story, and what some of our favorite parts of the story were, and then somehow turn our separate projects into one big one. After class, the very boring and tedious re-cap of "Pride and Prejudice (don't ask why we're reading this book in Japan. I guess it's just THAT good), she read off the names for the project. "Ms. Endo and Ms. Osaka. Mr. Itosuta and Ms. Nakamura. Ms. Yamazaki-" I sat up at the sound of my name, "and Mr. Ootori."

Kyoya and I exchanged glances. We come to a silent agreement. My parents are away for another week, so my house at six. He'll meet me at the bottom of the stairs after my meeting with Tamaki. Then, I smile at him, and he smiles back. Somehow, it just makes everything better.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Tamaki and I finished another game of the writing game, and set our pads aside. We just looked at each other for a while, as if we were trying to figure each other out. We sat as usual, our back to the armrest, our lower legs leaning on each other since it was unavoidable... Right now, with twenty minutes before I have to meet Kyoya, it felt even more odd then ever.

It had finally sunk in. Tamaki and I were getting married. No one else out of the Host Club knew, we hoped, but suddenly, I couldn't look at Tamaki the same way. He was my best guy-friend, but he was also my fiance. Married. Kids. Jobs, most likely at the school, having to deal with company issues and making sure our families are using the money between us wisely. I could just see all of that swimming in Tamaki's eyes. "Demiya, do you think we can do this?" Tamaki asked, "I mean, we're going to have to do stuff in the future that we're not ready for now. We're getting married."

"I don't know. I mean, we like each other, but we're not really attracted to each other, you know, so I'm not sure. I was sure at first, and then I started thinking about it."

"Demi, you're a really good friend, you know." he said, leaning forward a little.

"Yes."

"Don't be offended..."

"I won't."

"I think I'm in love with someone, and I don't know who, though."

"You think?"

"There are two people, and I just don't know who one of them is."

This situation of his sounded awfully familiar. It reminded me of mine. He's not really sure who he's in love with. He'll eventually choose, if he actually knows who he's in love with. "Who is the other one."

"I can't say." Tamaki said with a sigh.

"Why not? Is she one of the least popular girls in the school or something? Romeo and Juliet?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later. When I'm ready."

"Okay then." there was a silence a few minutes long before I spoke again. "How about another quick writing game. I have to meet my project partner in seven minutes."

~!~!~!~!~!~

"Did you even like the book?" I asked Kyoya as we lounged on my bed on complete opposite sides, but still facing each other. Our laptops were in front of us and my bed had craft materials spewed all over it. Pens, markers, colored pencils, paper, construction paper, the works. I couldn't believe we still had this kind of stuff. Even Kyoya seemed a little shocked.

"I was neutral. Romance isn't my favorite genre, I'm afraid. It was an interesting story about class, and the romance added to the complex plot of it already. I liked the plot, and the way Jane Austin put it, but the romance could have been even more minor then it already was."

"There was still a romance scandal that had to happen. Without it, there would have been no structure, really. Some, but not completely. Mr. Darcy had to fix everything for Lizzy so her family could be alright. Sometimes people would do that in a friendship, too. He helped her sister as well, getting Mr. Bingley back to her so he could be with Lizzy and save her desperate family." Kyoya looked at me for a second.

"Say that again." he said, pulling his laptop to him.

"Why?"

"A discussion. An argument. I mean, you've been in a situation like Lizzy, but not completely, right?"

"I have been almost poor, yes."

"So, our project can have little mini essay's on the side about our favorite parts on the side."

"And have it in alphabetical order, so write topics of each letter. However, Ms. Sato said Qo, X, and Z are for cheating, but we should try anyway. If not, then oh well." I said, adding to the idea enthusiastically.

"Alright, you make the list, Demi." he said and I turned to my computer and quickly typed out each letter. "So, A?"

"Austin's style of writing, or her possible argument for writing the book?"

"Good one. B? Oh, easy. Bingley. C, then?"

Anyway, it went on like that for a while, each of us giving ideas. We started our argument/discussion, and took about an hour to write until L. Right in the middle. Lydia Bennett. By then is was about nine o' clock, so we decided to get snacks.

Kyoya asked why there weren't any servants around. There are. They live in the house, but my brother and I call on them when we want them. Like to make a snack in the middle of the night, chores while we're at school. Right now, I just wanted out of my room.

Oh my god, our housekeeper, Araisato, loves me to death. She got my favorite kind of soda and popcorn. White cheddar. I can't get enough of the stuff. As Kyoya searched the kitchen (he waited until I gave him permission, the gentleman), I went for a bowl for my popcorn. "Do you love Tamaki?" Kyoya asked as it it was a breakfast conversation.

"I love him," I stated, reaching for the bowl, but not quite being able to reach it. Damn. "But I don't love him. You know? Do you love Haruhi?"

"I like Haruhi." he sighed, pulling another soda from the fridge, "Does Tamaki love you?" It was like he talked about this all the time. Like ALL the time.

"I think he loves me as a friend."

"A friend who he has to have like thirteen kids with." he opened his soda without the bottle opener. Damn his invincible-ness.

"Hey, this is me we're talking about." I said, turning to him and pointing at myself, "Two is all he's getting. I don't care if there are only girls. Only two. Three at the most." I reached back up, getting on my tiptoes.

"Would anyone else get more?" Kyoya asked in a tone that was joking for him.

"It depends. If it's Cho Kyuhyun or Lee Donghae, then they get, like, twenty." I laughed at the sound of Kyoya's laughter, "If it's a random hobo on the street, then zero."

"Where do I rank?" I knew that was coming.

"I don't feel obligated to answer that question." I answered as nonchalantly as I could. Kyoya came up behind me, like RIGHT behind me, and pulled the bowl from the cabinet from me. The really big one. He decided he wanted popcorn, too. Well, great minds think alike.

"Why not?"

"Tamaki ranked three, a random hobo is zero, and those Super Junior guys are twenty. Where am I?" I could kiss him for knowing who Super Junior is, but I held back as much as I could.

I managed to avoid answering and changing the subject to who was carrying what back to my room. I decided to carry the popcorn while he carried the sodas.

As we went back to my room. I noticed the theater door open. Yes, we have a theater. It's a small one. It'll fit about twenty people on these purple inflatable couches. You can do anything with it, really. Play video games, watch movies, be on the computer and let everyone know every move you make, and school stuff. "Kyoya, come with me." I said once we'd set everything down, "There's a door open that shouldn't be."

When we opened the door, there was only one other person there. My brother was laying on one of the high couches, his laptop plugged in so you could see what was going on. He had a blanket draped over him and he even had his pillow. On the screen, there was an all-of-everywhere-possible scan going on of some guy named Youji Yakamura. He was some detective from like twenty years ago who's no longer active from the look of it.

A detective... but Souta is a biology major. Biology... What could be his motivation to look up detectives, and why hide it from me. "Souta," I said, and he lifted his head, shocked, "You're a biology major. What the hell?"

_~!~!~!~!~!~_

_He wasn't just going to sit on his ass and accept it. He wanted to know who his father is. He knew subconsciously from an argument from several years ago his father was a detective. His parents fought every once in a while, but no one ever knew why. They'd do it in extreme quiet, so no one ever knew._

_One day they lost control. There were mentions of an unnamed detective who his mother had apparently had an affair with. He'd never thought about it because he was three when it happened, and only recently discovered it._

_So, he was using the fastest, most high tech laptop in the available market and running searches on all detectives in Japan. Mother had only just started leaving Japan when she started going to conferences and stuff with dad, so he knew it was in Japan. Besides, he'd even asked his mother the other day over email. It was out of curiosity, and she said she never left Japan. At least it was narrowed down._

_He didn't tell her he was looking for his father. He couldn't that confession could wait. It could wait for a long, long while. He wanted to find his father, first. He'd gone over the possibility of him being dead. He knew being a detective could be dangerous. He didn't know what he would do. Go to his grave, or what ever building his body was being preserved in to give his respects. If he was alive, then what? Would he go after him, or leave him be, just happy he was alive? Of course he wanted to meet his father._

_He'd been staying up late nights scanning every active and not active detective from twenty years ago. There were probably four hundred in Japan alone. It took about two days to do each of them, so he did one a night so he could look at the results of the previous one. It took longer then you'd think._

_Since Souta was exhausted, he took a blanket and a pillow to the theater that night. He got even more weary as he watched the almost-finished scan. Just another two hours. He was almost asleep when he heard his sister's voice, "Souta, you're a biology major. What the hell?" he sat up._

_"Sis, there's something I have to tell you..." he told his sister. There was a boy with her. Her study partner, apparently, but there was obviously more there then what met the eye. "Well, for starters," he started once the two had sat down._

_~!~!~!~!~!~_

_"Matthew, I don't want to to do this again! We do this so often already." They were fighting again. It should be like this. They fought all the time, almost everyday now. Not all the time about Souta anymore, and about his father. They fought about Demi, the house, and they threw random insults. It was getting heated and angry._

_Some days, it was good, other days, Itsuyo wanted to throw something heavy at her husbands head. In a way, she always hated him, and had always hated him. He wasn't Souta's father, who had always been good to her, no matter what. In another way, she loved her husband. They had Demiya together, and she loved her daughter to death._

_She didn't know what to do anymore. There was nothing to do or say to please Matthew, and he was constantly angry about Souta. She thought they had cleared it up a long time ago, but Matthew was getting reckless._

_Itsuyo was tired, now. Tired of the fighting, tired of putting up with him, and tired of him only being nice to her when he wanted something. She could just end it, but Souta needed both parents, and Demiya was in a desperate situation. And divorces didn't happen in the rich world, it seemed. Itsuyo just wanted him gone, but she couldn't._

_The violence hadn't gotten physical, but it was only a matter of time. The situation was desperate, and she didn't exactly know what to do._

_~!~!~!~!~!~_

_He knew he should be jealous when he saw Demiya leaving with Kyoya, laughing at something he said. He was smiling at her, and Tamaki could tell even from a distance that he loved her, just by the way he looked at her._

_Tamaki loved her, too, but in an entirely different way. He never had a friend, or a best friend, who was a girl before. The thing is, Tamaki could love her. He could fall in love with her, and he was terrified of doing so. He knew he was in love with someone else, but he couldn't figure out who. It was bugging him to no end._

_However, Demiya was so... present and he liked her, but... was it love? He wasn't sure, but he supposed he'll find out._


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: I have to apologize for the rushed condition of Chapter 8. It was written at one in the morning, really quickly, so it's not in the best condition. I also apologize for the delay of Chapter 9. We're in tech-week [or hell week] of this musical I'm in and assistant directing. It's insanity and I haven't gotten much time to write inbetween rehearsals and school. So, anyway, here ya go!) **

**NINE**

**The Kiss**

Souta was not my full brother and it took a few minutes to get back to life. Kyoya seemed very concerned for both of us, and offered his services. Then, coming to my senses, I offered my help also. Well, It was half blackmail. Souta promised not to tell Matthew that I had a boy over if I helped him.

Looking back, I see that Souta isn't my full brother just by the way my father treated him. If he really cared, I guess Souta would be married right now, or about to be. My father has been completely devoted to getting me married and successful. He always let me win at air hockey, let me do what ever I wanted, and once I even heard my parents fighting about what to do with him so loudly, I had to go sleep on the couch in the far end of the couch, put in my iPod, and put a pillow over my head in order to drown them out.

Souta had been over at a friends house that night, and I never told him, and I'd even forgotten about it. It seemed so long ago, but I was only about twelve or thirteen. I didn't tell him now, either. That fact that father has never really loved him like a son may get to him, and I don't want that for him.

Souta sent us to my room, each of us with a list two pages long with two columns of names to scan. This was going to take a while. We started the scan and just sat there watching the computer flip through files, eating popcorn and sipping cream soda.

Wasn't my mother twenty one or two when she met Souta's father? She was in college then, I believe. Studying law and biology. Then, maybe she went to school with him. Another detective. Then again, I remember mom telling me there were several law schools where she was going. So, maybe he just lived in the city.

During one of my and mom's awkward sex talks when I was thirteen, she mentioned doing it only twice in the prime of her life, her twenties, so it could be anyone. However, she knew who Souta's father was, hopefully. What if both of the guys were similar? And ugly? And both thought they were Souta's dad? Maybe I should tell Souta to narrow it town to where mom was going to college.

Once I did, we narrowed it down to only one page each. Still small text and two columns, and two months of work. Well, if you call sitting in front of a computer scanning people like stalkers work. Still, in less then three months, Souta was going to find his father.

I admit I'm sad that he's not my full brother, but better to accept it now, right?

Anyway, the next day, Kyoya and I were sitting there in my room in front of our laptops, sinking back into my pillows. Kyoya looked asleep, when I looked at him. He looked... vulnerable. Usually he looked like if you would cuss him out, he's be like, "What ever." and just blow you off, but now... he didn't.

I moved over to him and looked down at him for a few minutes trying to memorize his face. Gently, I took of his glasses, making sure he wasn't going to awaken. then. I poked him. Lightly, so I could make sure he was asleep.

Carefully and lightly, with my left hand, I touched his forehead, right in the center. I lowered my finger down his nose, then lifted my finger to touch his eyelid. His eyelid quivered under my touch, and I pulled away. I waited a second to make sure he was still asleep before the daring...

I touched just above his lips and under his nose, you know, that little dent there? Yeah, there. Then, I touched his lips. Smooth, weirdly, and so... satisfying. I know that sounds disgusting, but those of you who have had the PERFECT kiss get it, right? Well, not that I've had the perfect kiss yet. Or any kiss worth a damn for that matter.

Anyway, I moved my finger over his lip, wishing I could put my lips there instead, but I was starting to feel like I was cheating on Tamaki now. For a moment, that didn't matter. At all.

Suddenly, Kyoya's eyes opened. My eyes widened and I pulled my hand away, but he grabbed my wrist, and pulled. A moment later, I was leaning over him, our arms falling off of the bed together, our lips less then an inch away, the only thing keeping us from a kiss is my hand next to his shoulder, keeping me up, but not well. "If you want to kiss me again..." Kyoya whispered.

"Kyoya."

"If you're not going to kiss me-" his hands suddenly gripped my shoulders and pushed me so I was on my back and he was above me, "Then I'll kiss you. Besides, it's not like anyone will know."

"Sempai." I stopped him as he descended, "Are you sure we can actually do this, or anything within a foot from each other? I mean, remember... I am engaged."

"That didn't stop you before."

"May I remind you that I may have been engaged at that time, but I had no knowledge of it."

"Do you love Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, looking into my eyes.

"I love him." I said, and Kyoya started to move, but my hands on the back of his neck stopped him, "I love him as a friend. I mean, and he's Tamaki. I'd like you to name one girl other then Haruhi who hasn't been completely in love with someone else who hasn't looked in his direction even if just for a second."

"Point taken." Kyoya said after a few seconds, "Well, what should I do?"

"Kiss me?" I suggested.

We laughed, and he started to lower himself, my hands keeping in place. I counted the seconds. He was going to slow. Still, it didn't matter. It's not like Souta could burst in on us. He's asleep right now, most likely.

Kiss... I am going to be properly kissed. FINALLY! If I could, I would dance, but I can't and don't want to at the moment, with the Angel of Darkness looming above me. I hate to think it (poor Tamaki), but I really do prefer tall, dark, and handsome. Just like Kyoya.

Then, it was that time, that moment before someone kisses you. That hesitant moment... he hesitated a nanosecond too long. My cell phone rang. We jumped at the noise. When I looked at the caller I.D, it was Tamaki. Wonderful. I signaled one second before answering, "Yes?" I asked.

"Demiya, I have two questions..."

"Go ahead."

"One, have you talked to Kyoya in the past few hours?" I looked up at the boy above me, "His phone is off. I can't get a hold of him." Aw, why didn't I think of that?

"No. I'm afraid not." I stifled laughter. Kyoya looked curiously at me.

"Second, I need help. This math homework is annihilating me. I'd ask Kyoya, but I can't seem to find him."

"Oh, I suppose. I thought you were in advanced math."

"I am. I just can't get this."

"I did, so I suppose I could help. Do you want me to read off the answers?"

"No it'll be too obvious I asked for help. Could you come over so I could copy it?"

"It's night time, Tamaki." I said, and Kyoya's eyes widened, "Isn't it a little suspicious?"

"Yes. Very. Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru call me perverted all the time. I promise you this is only for the homework."

"S-sure. I can be over in half an hour. I have something I have to finish. It'll only take a few minutes."

"No problem. See you."

I lightly tossed my phone to the side and looked up at Kyoya. He look down at me. He descended, quicker this time. Kiss? My mind jumped, but his lips pressed against my cheek. They stayed there for five seconds (is it weird how I count?) before he pulled away and sat up. "I suppose I should go, then." Kyoya said.

"Not yet." I said, and I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek for a few seconds, "Okay, now you should go. I'll walk out with you."

~!~!~!~!~!~

It was my first time at Tamaki's house, and just seeing it made my head reel. Someone could get lost in there. When the housekeeper let me in, I saw that people in fact could get lost in the house. She, however, knew exactly where she was going.

She led me up several flights of stairs, through a maze of corridors and to a bedroom the size of the living room. Tamaki sat on his bed, surrounded by books and papers. "Master Tamaki, Miss Yamazaki is here." He looked up and his troubled face lit up.

"Demi." he said, "Come in. Would you get us some tea?" he addressed a maid.

I ventured deeper into the room, setting my bag next to the bed. I sat down on the edge when he waved for me to sit down. Twenty minutes later, we were both indulged in our math notes and homework. "So, what did you have to finish?" Tamaki asked coolly.

"Uh," I hesitated, "Me and my English partner had to finish up the second third of our paper."

"Who is your partner, by the way. You don't have to keep saying 'My English Partner.'" Tamaki laughed, sipping his tea.

"I'd rather not say." I took a cookie from the plate on the tea tray.

"You might as well. It's not like I'll be upset."

"Kyoya." I said simply, "That's who."

"You mean... you leave to meet Kyoya every day?"

"Yeah. But only for another few days. The project is due by Friday." I said, jumping.

"I'm not jealous." Tamaki assured me, laughing, "Have you..." it was his turn to hesitate, "kissed yet?"

"No. Not yet." I said, "I doubt we will. I won't deny we almost have, but it was completely by accident."

"If we kiss does that mean we've finalized the engagement?"

"Who knows?" I asked, "Now, can we focus? You only have five more problems to go."

"Yes, of course. Just a moment, though. We're out of tea. I'll get us some more." With that, he took the tray and left me alone in his train-station-like room.

Kissing seemed to be a popular theme tonight. To be honest, I didn't really want to talk about it, but the boys bring it up, so it's their fault. I guess kissing Kyoya wouldn't be all that bad, but talking about it was kind of awkward. Well, in my eyes, anyway.

Mentally, I beat myself. Why even think about it? I flicked the side of my head. I can't think about things like that. I have a fiance. I'm engaged to be married. Maybe not now, but way in the future with someone who I wasn't sure about. I mean, I like him, but I'm not sure I can marry him.

If I do marry him, I'll have everything. A beautiful house, all the clothes I wanted, beautiful strawberry-blond children, the perfect husband, but... what if I don't love my husband? Will that give off an unhappy air for the kids? Will they even be able to tell? Will I fall in love with Tamaki? Will Tamaki fall in love with me?

I didn't notice Tamaki coming back into the room, "The maid is making some tea now. She'll bring it in-" I went to stand up, like I didn't hear him. I didn't realize he was standing so close.

I stood sharply, just needing to get out of there. "Demi?" he stepped forward as if to see if I was okay. I slipped on the skirt of the bed, and he slipped, probably over his own feet. I gasped as I fell forward, but Tamaki managed another step to catch me. Just then, I righted myself, standing up.

There was moment as we stood like that, his arms around my waist, our lips joined. My eyes were wide. If my eyes got any wider, my eyes would pop out of my head. Tamaki's purple one's were wide as well. Then, a few seconds of awkwardness, instead of pulling away, my hands went up to hold on to his arms and our eyes closed.

Suddenly, as my brain started to work again, I realized Tamaki and I were standing in his room and we were kissing. We'd tripped and now we were kissing. We stood there for about two minutes, just... kissing. There was very little movement, but somehow, he made it perfect. Wow... this guy seriously had no flaws.

We pulled away, not leaving our position. We just looked at each other for a second, taking in what just happened. My first real kiss. Holy flying sock monkeys.

_~!~!~!~!~!~_

_Souta was greatful for the help from Demiya and Kyoya. He knew it was bad to blackmail his own sister over a boy, but her father was very strict. No boys over. Even for school projects. Why they couldn't go to Kyoya's, Souta wasn't sure, but it didn't matter._

_Anyway, Souta couldn't worry about that now. He had so many people to search to find his father. Souta already had one man to find in that area. Mistuyo Sasaki. He was on a case with his mother once, or at lease someone named Itsuyo._

_Two more months, at least to finish all of this scanning. It was going to drive him crazy. Well, he could do three at a time. It would be a two day scan, but he could cut a couple of weeks off of the scanning. So, giving in, and desperate to meet his father, he started a scan on another guy._

_~!~!~!~!~!~_

_School was exploding with activity. Projects were being turned in, rushed, and people were hurrying to do things before spring break. Haruhi didn't get to see anyone for a few days... Well, she got to see the club, but no one came due to school being insane._

_Haruhi noticed that Demiya and Tamaki didn't meet up after school. It was like they were avoiding each other, but of course, Demiya was a girl who wanted to get things done, whatever the cost, so Haruhi knew she was going home to study. Demiya had always been like this, and hadn't changed yet. That was good, Haruhi supposed, but she wanted to see her old friend again. That's what spring break vacations are for._

_~!~!~!~!~!~_

_Kyoya wasn't in a rush to get to Demiya's house to finish the project. He just felt deep in his bones that something happened at Tamaki's last night. They didn't just study. Did they do it? Kyoya has no desire to know. He just wishes that Demi wasn't engaged._

_It was getting on his nerves to have to be careful all the time around her, trying to keep in control of his feelings. Souta let him in and Kyoya made his own way up to Demi's room. Slowly. Very slowly. As he was about to open the door, he heard her voice on the other side. "Sakura, are you kidding me? I swear I couldn't talk for like five minutes afterwards. I couldn't tell whether it was from shock as in 'Holy crap we actually did it.' or shock as in, 'Oh my god, we actually did it, the pervert.' ... Nothing. We just went back to studying. We haven't talked since... Well, we just kind of... slipped into it. Literally... Oh, come on! Do you really take me for that kind of girl? ... Yes, we're talking about the same thing."_

_Kyoya couldn't believe his ears. He had been right. They'd done it. Oh, he was going to get his hands on the punk... No. He made a different promise. Only if Tamaki caused her pain... "Jeez, Sakura!" Demi sounded exasperated, "You're making it sound like we had sex... No. We didn't. It was only a kiss. Calm down. You over-exaggerate everything! ... I guess the way I put it made it sound like it, but I can assure you, nothing happened. Well, other then a kiss."_

_Kyoya went numb. He suddenly couldn't feel himself think. If that makes any sense. On the bright side, they didn't have sex or anything, but... he felt so... sad. Then, Kyoya, without realizing it, knocked on the door. He shook off his numbness. Only studying tonight. "Come in! Sakura, I gotta go. See you at school!"_

_~!~!~!~!~!~_

_Tamaki could tell Kyoya loved Demi through more then one reason. Tamaki sees the way his best friend looks at his fiance, and he's okay with it. Demiya and Tamaki are only friends, and until they actually get married and have to live together all the time, Tamaki is okay with Demiya seeing Kyoya like this. _

_It was half a threat and half Tamaki letting her have her freedom. Kyoya came to his house the day Demi found out. One of the maids let Kyoya in. Tamaki was reading a book by the fire, but not really looking at the pages. Then, he'd heard Kyoya's voice, "Hello, Tamaki." Tamaki stood up and turned to see the boy closing his bedroom door._

_"Oh, hello, Kyoya. I didn't know you were-" In a moment, Kyoya had grabbed his collar and shoved him against the wall, holding him there. Kyoya looked very pissed off._

_"If you hurt her, make her cry ONE tear, embarrass her, harm her in ANY WAY, I will personally see to your destruction. You know I will." Kyoya growled. Tamaki's startled eyes softened, realizing it._

_"You love her, don't you." Tamaki said softly. Kyoya's gaze was hard, but Tamaki saw right threw it. He knew his friend well enough to see that deep in those dark eyes of his that he was in love with Demiya._

_"Yes, I do." Kyoya's gaze remained hard. He shoved Tamaki once more before leaving the room._

_Tamaki felt a little guilty, but there was nothing he could do. He talked to his father, but there was no reconciling. He and Demiya were getting married and there was no stopping it._

_~!~!~!~!~!~_

_"Of COURSE I don't think Demiya should be engaged!" Itsuyo exclaimed, "She's sixteen. She needs time. Besides, who DOES that anymore. The whole 'Arranged Marriage' crap!" They were standing on the roof of the building of the science convention. They only planned to be up there for a few minutes, catch their breath and look at Seoul from a height. They got to talking, then arguing._

_"Why not? It's the Suoh family! They have money. Money we need. Besides, Demiya seemed to like that Tamaki boy." Matthew cried._

_"You don't think, Matthew. You've never once thought about Demiya's happiness. Only money. And Souta, he probably knows you hate him for some reason, but he can't figure it out. I feel sorry for him. I fell in love with the one man who could never accept Souta as his own."_

_"You don't even love me, Itsuyo. I know you still love that detective." he gripped her shoulders._

_"The one that died? Yes, I love him but what can I do? He's dead. I love you, too, Matthew. In fact, I love you more then him. You know why? I agreed to marry you. Now. I'm questioning it. I'm sorry Matthew, but my kids come before my husband. It's just the way of the parent. Now, being a parent wanting to protect my children, I'm not sure if I still want to be married to you, Matthew." Itsuyo was in tears now._

_She pulled from her husbands grasp and ran away from him. She went back inside, ran through the convention hall and out into the streets of Seoul. Matthew watched her go, fire burning in his eyes. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure he wanted to be married to someone with a child who isn't his. He knew he was horrible to Souta, but Itsuyo had to tell Souta that Matthew wasn't his dad and that his real father is dead. Oh, who's the horrible one now?_


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Shoot, guys... I honestly have no excuse for not writing too much. I mean, I was in "Annie" recently, and tech week was a bitch, and then I got a flu and was passed out for a week, and school got intense and I got really busy... So, I haven't had all that much time to write lately, and now that it's almost summer, I'll be getting you guys chapters one after another. **

**Actually, a minor confession. This is draft 2 of this chapter. I wrote myself into a corner, so I had to go and rewrite a bit of my outline and then fix a few things and all that complicated process. Anyway... Now on to the story.)**

**TEN**

**The Trip Part 1**

The only thing I could think about for four days was the kiss between me and Tamaki. Since then we haven't been able to see each other due to school.

My parents came home the day before the trip, so I had to hide Kyoya again. He was helping me with homework while we watched the scans, so when my parents got home, I had to run to greet them.

They seemed to be on edge with each other, like they were fighting. A big one this time. My parents fight a lot, but always about minor things, and they seemed on edge. Like they were volcanoes, about to erupt. When they went to their room, I went back to mine and uncovered Kyoya from my closet, and we went back to studying.

The next day, they left again, not expecting to come back until the end of the month. Souta and I stood there, together, holding each others hands tightly, watching our parents leave. I got an uneasy feeling, like something was going to go wrong. With the state things are in, they could very well go wrong.

Kyoya and I assured my brother the next night that we would continue our search in Karuizawa. Souta said he had a list of about seven guys already who could possibly be his father. They all fit the time period of when my mother was there and everything. Kyoya mentioned an eighth.

I went to school after that, walking there, getting there at eight just before the bell rang. School was tedious. In just a few hours, I was going on a trip. A trip of a lifetime. With the boy I was in love with, my best friend, and my fiance.

Then, the time came for me to leave and head out to the car. I woke up, dressed and went out to the car. I wasn't fully awake yet... It was all packed, everything was finished and ready, and I... slept the whole way to the airport. I met up with the guys and Haruhi there, and I slept on the plane as well. I was in a half-asleep daze until suddenly, "Reservation for Suoh?"

I think I fully woke up when Tamaki and I stood in a large hotel room, more like a small apartment, and noticed that there was one bed. One bathroom with a bath/shower combination, a small couch and two arm chairs... and nothing suitable to make another bed out of. We expected as much, but we knew we were sleeping together tonight. In the same bed.

I think for the first time, I honestly hated Mr. Suoh. We knew what he wanted, but we promised, standing right there, that we weren't going to do it until after the wedding. In, we hoped, several years from now.

Since we were going to be staying, we unpacked. I hung up all of my dresses and put everything else in the drawers on one half of the dresser. The first day of the vacation is was all cloudy and rainy anyway, though the rest of it was supposed to be sunny, so we stayed in. Kyoya visited and Kyoya and I sat in the lounge area with our computers, scanning. Tamaki sat with us, and we explained that it was a research project for Souta.

"Are you going to do this every night?" Tamaki asked.

"There's a good possibility." Kyoya stated, "It's very complex."

"Why did he ask you two to help him?"

"Well, I volunteered." I explained, "I saw he was distressed, so I offered my services. Kyoya was there, too because we had been working on our book project, so he offered to help as well."

"I see. So, what are you researching?"

"People who could potentially be Souta's father." I didn't look at Tamaki when I spoke.

"But, isn't Matthew his father?"

"No. He's not. He figured it out the hard way." I sighed.

"So, you're looking for him?"

"Pretty much." Kyoya said.

"I'd better let you to it, then." Tamaki started to get up, but I pulled him back.

"No, you can stay." I exclaimed, "All we do is watch them finish, add a new name, and watch that for a few hours. We talk, usually, or watch the scans until we fall asleep. In which case we wake up, and Kyoya goes home to continue watching the scans."

"Oh. Alright then." Tamaki laughed.

The first day on the beach, Haruhi and I were girls and in bathing siuts, sunbathing, reading, and sipping tea while the boys ran around playing on the beach. Haruhi and I spent the next day sunbathing and shopping, not getting in the water once.

I won't deny that at night it got a little awkward as Tamaki and I got into the same bed to go to bed, but it got a bit normal after a few nights. We would just talk each other to sleep.

The third day, Haruhi and I got in the water with the rest of the boys, but I didn't go too far in. If I went higher then just above my waist, Kyoya would help me back a few feet to shallower waters. I liked shallow water anyway. I could see the bottom, and the sea bottom was really pretty.

Tamaki actually tried to pull me in deeper with him, but then either Kyoya or Haruhi would mention something out of the water that I would like, so I managed to stay out.

On the fourth day, we went around town, shopping, being tourists. Well, at least Haruhi and I were the enthusiastic tourists. That day, I couldn't get over the fact that Tamaki held my hand the whole time.

On the fifth day, I opened my eyes to a sunny day. Tamaki was still asleep, as usual. He usually sleeps about ten minutes longer then I do, so that gives me a chance to get dressed. So, that's what I do. I put on a two-piece, blue and white swimsuit and a white t-shirt and white shorts.

I was brushing my teeth when Tamaki woke up. He stretched for a minute and got out of bed. As I brushed my hair and put it in a side braid, he hid in the other room and changed into his swimsuit and t-shirt. Then, he did all the necessaries in the bathroom.

Once he was done, we headed down the hall to the elevator for breakfast. That is when we finally spoke to each other.

"Good morning, Tamaki." I said, starting conversation.

"Good morning, Demiya. How did you sleep?"

"Just fine. And you?"

"Fine. I had a really weird dream, though."

"What was your weird dream about?"

"It was really weird. I honestly don't think you'll want to hear it." Tamaki said, laughing.

"Are you sure?"

"No. It was very graphic." Tamaki pushed the elevator button.

"Graphic. That's... lovely." I laughed.

"Quite. So, did you have a dream last night?"

"Not that I recall." I mused, "Things like that usually don't stick in my memory that long."

"Neither do mine. I hope to forget my dream over breakfast."

"I hope the best for you." I said as the elevator door opened.

"Thank you." Tamaki grinned.

"You know," I commented, "I don't understand why a rich, expensive hotel like this would have a continental breakfast."

"Now that I think about it, it does seem weird. I don't understand it either."

For breakfast, I had the usual. Cereal, a waffle, some apple juice, and some rice. Just your basic continental breakfast. We're all good. After breakfast, we went back to the room for towels and sunscreen. Once sunscreen is applied, Tamaki and I helping each other a little, we met everyone downstairs in the lobby.

Haruhi looked amazing, for not really trying to be a girl. She wore a pair of jean-shorts and a yellow tank top with a blue flower on it over what was her black and blue one-piece suit. Her hair was a little brighter then usual. She's obviously been in the sun. She looked so cute! I see why the boys find her adorable. The one thing I've only just noticed is... she keeps staring at Tamaki.

From that moment, as we walked out to the beach, Kyoya and I closer to each other then Tamaki and I, I realized before Tamaki did that he and Haruhi were in love with each other. Oh, my. This was bound to get interesting. I wasn't sure when or how, but sooner or later they're going to find out how they feel about each other, and I'm going to be standing in the way. Not all the way, of course. I have my sights on someone else.

We spent the day on the beach. All day. We waded around in the water, played beach volleyball, Haruhi and I looked for shells, we all sunbathed for a while and near the end, I stole Tamaki's sunglasses.

Kyoya had just gone inside, probably the scan or write something in that notebook of his, which he left in his room, I see, and Tamaki and I were on our towels next to each other, and Haruhi was on my other side. We were tanning our backs and Haruhi looked over at me. "Get his glasses." she mouthed, and I smirked.

I looked in his direction and slowly reached over. I gently grabbed the side of them with my thumb and forefinger. They were expensive looking, and possibly one-of-a-kind. This was Tamaki after all. That's what made it worth it.

After a moment, I pulled them from his eyes. His eyes shot open and looked at me shock. We sat up, Haruhi, too. "What was that for? I need those." he grabbed for them, but I reached behind me and handed them to Haruhi.

"I know you need them." Haruhi said, "That's why it's funny."

"It's not funny."

"Not yet, anyway." I said.

"I haven't run away, yet." Haruhi said, and she stood up. With that, she bolted.

Tamaki ran after her. They ran down the beach, picture perfect. Haruhi looked behind her at the determined boy behind her. Haruhi made a wide turn, to come back to the towels, but Tamaki intercepted. They crashed into one another. In an interesting dynamic twist, Tamaki landed, hard, on the sand and Haruhi landed on top of him. This was getting interesting.

She raised herself on on her hands and looked down at Tamaki. She seemed a bit shocked. He seemed surprised as well. They looked at each other for a long time, the sunglasses momentarily forgotten. For the longest moment of suspense, I thought they were going to kiss. Instead, Haruhi just got up and ran back to our space. Tamaki lay there for a minute before following.

That was pretty much the most exciting thing that happened all day until the end. On the rock that Haruhi had described in her "I got attacked by drunk bastards" story. She seemed a bit nervous to be up here at first, but now that she was staring at the sunset with all of her best friends around her, she didn't seem at nervous at all. The only person missing was Kyoya. I hadn't seen him in a few hours. He was probably back at the hotel taking a nap or something.

It was a beautiful sunset. The sky was red and gold, and slowly turning a deep purple as the sun went down. It was a romantic setting, but with no one extremely romantic was around. Other then Tamaki, but he wasn't about to be all romantic or anything.

Then, without warning, the twins ran forwards and, completely in sync, jumped off the rock and into the sea. Honey Senpai laughed followed them. Mori senpai followed, expressionlessly. A moment later, they were all back on the rock, and jumping off again. Soon, they started taking turns. I stayed as far away as I could without being too obvious.

After a few minutes, Haruhi got tired of watching the boys having all the fun and jumped in herself. I was glad to see them having fun. They've been having fun all week, but I was always happy to see them having fun. Mori and Honey started doing flips and all kinds of aerobics into the water.

I could see the hotel from here. The door just opened by the pool and Kyoya stepped out. I sighed. I missed him. Being alone with him... Getting to actually talk about stuff. Feelings. How we could somehow break off my engagement to Tamaki.

I'm actually starting to... like Tamaki a little bit. I mean, who wouldn't start to like him a little after seeing him shirtless. And sleeping with him. Not sleeping with him of course, but sleeping no less. I looked at his as he passed, running towards the edge. Then, he stopped and turned to me.

"Hey, you're not going to go in?"

"No... I'm going to refrain from jumping into the water for now."

"Why not?" he asked, pulling me forward gently.

"B-because. I don't feel like it."

"Oh, come on." Honey urged, "It's fun!"

"Guys, just let her be." Haruhi said, "She doesn't want to."

"She should at least try it." Hikaru said, leaning on his brother.

"She hasn't been that deep in the water at all this week." Kaoru leaned against his brother as well.

"She can swim, right?" the twins chorused.

"Of course she can." Tamaki said sweetly, "Just jump with me. It'll be fine."

"No, really. I don't want to." I tried to pull from their grasps, but it wasn't working. Haruhi ran over to her bag, pulled out her phone, pressed a few buttons, and ran back over again.

"Please, try it." Tamaki asked. I looked at Haruhi for help.

"No, I can't. I-I have to tell you-" I was getting dangerously close to the edge. Oh, how I hated deep water.

"It's alright. I understand."

"Oh," chorused the twins, "just jump in!" The twins pushed me, leaving Tamaki guiding empty air.

_~!~!~!~!~!~_

_Kyoya got tired of watching Tamaki and Demiya flirt. He knew it was unintentional, but it was there. They were a terrific couple, and he couldn't bear to watch them anymore, so he went inside._

_He sat in his hotel room, staring at the scanning computer. He wished he could just find Souta's father for him. He felt sorry for Souta. He could empathize with him. Neither of them really had a father. Or, at least a father who cared. He was worried for Souta. Kyoya just KNEW that the one man who was dead in the seven that they had found, HE was going to be Souta's father. It was just the way this cruel world worked._

_When he was bored with watching the computer scan, and he had just finished his 1432th game of Solitaire that afternoon, he grabbed his notebook and cell phone and decided to go sit by the pool. The sun was going down, and he saw that everyone of his group was on top of the rock that Haruhi got thrown off of._

_He didn't look up at the rock, but later he knew he should have. As he left the hotel, his phone beeped. When he checked, it was a text from Haruhi. "Kyoya, Demiya needs help. Hurry."_

_When he looked up, the boys were guiding her to the edge, though she was trying to force herself back, farther from the water. At first, Kyoya didn't see a problem, but then he realized... the boys were idiots. They would have jumped off into the water by now, and not they would be trying to get Demiya to do it, too. Damn it._

_With that thought, he dropped his book and his cellphone on the spot as he started to run. She was getting closer to the edge every second. Damn Tamaki. Then, the twins pushed Demiya off of the ledge. Kyoya climbed it as fast as he could. When he reached the top, they were all just... standing there. Haruhi looked down at the water in horror. Kyoya ran up behind Tamaki. "She hasn't come up yet." Tamaki said._

"_You IDIOT!" Kyoya cried, "She's afraid of deep water and can't swim, you moron!"_

_With that, the Angel of Darkness jumped into the water, not wasting another second on that moron. How could Demiya not tell him that she couldn't swim and was terrified of deep water. How could she? For a moment, as he fell through the air, he had a flashback._

_"I guess it's just a fear, then." he'd said when she told him._

_"That's the way I see it." Demiya shrugger_

_It was funny. It was like she'd never kissed him. Like she'd never been such an idiot. No. She wasn't an idiot. Anyone would have done it. Despite that, he found himself staring at her lips, wishing she would think herself an idiot again. She then sighed and checked the clock behind her. "I have to be home in about forty five minutes." she said, turning back to Kyoya._

_"Why did you tell me your greatest fear?" Kyoya asked, looking right into her eye, honestly curious._

_"I don't know." she shrugged, "You asked, I answered."_

_"Do you trust me?"_

_"Yes, I suppose. Why?"_

_"Who else knows of your fear?"_

_"Not too many people. Haruhi, my parents, my brother, you..." she trailed off _

_"Demi..." he trailed off, "Why would you trust me?"_

_"Why not?" Demi asked._

_"Trust shouldn't be given out that easily."_

_"You earned yours, too." she assured him, gently touching his shoulder, "Do you trust me?"_

_"I've trusted you since day one." he said, "If I didn't I wouldn't have let you stitch up my arm." _

_"Why?"_

_"You have to trust a doctor."_

_He plunged into the water. She didn't tell Tamaki because she didn't trust them? How's that for a solid relationship. Maybe she was just waiting for the right time. She didn't want to let him down, so once they got home she would say something... That was Demi, alright. But... maybe she really didn't trust Tamaki._

_Why not? They were going to get married soon. Well, not soon, but eventually. Trust was an essential in a marriage. Even an arranged one. Besides, they were friends at least, right?_

_Demiya wasn't too far under the water, but still at a significant depth. Kyoya took her in his arms and went up. By the time he was on shore with her head above water, everyone was there, waiting for them._

_Kyoya looked down at the girl in his arms and whispered to the unconscious girl, "Don't let that punk talk you into stuff like this again. You have to tell him how you feel about deep water. Don't be such an idiot. You got everyone worried about you. Especially me. I f you don't tell him. I will. I love you, Demiya."_

_The girl in Kyoya's eyes opened for only a second before fluttering shut again. She loved him, too. If only she could say. _


	11. Chapter 11

**( A/N ) I haven't been writing much, and I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind. I'm getting cabin fever or something because I haven't left the house too much and I'm not in a play or anything so I have nothing to occupy my mind. Well, I do have something... I'm moving to Australia so mostly my days consist of packing, avoiding my mother who is like someone who drank twenty cups of coffee then tried to play tetris on "hard", and sleep. I write at every chance I get, and usually that doesn't last long. I am VERY sorry, and I'll do my best to keep it coming on both of my stories. **

**Eleven - The Trip Part 2**

_Two days later, on the twenty second, Tamaki still wouldn't let me anywhere near the ocean. _I tried to dip my toe in a few hours ago, and Tamaki practically tackled me to get me away.

Kyoya and I kept up the search for Souta's dad, still in my and Tamaki's hotel room, so the only thing that happened was the goodbye handshake. Even with just a handshake, my heart raced. I hid it from Tamaki that I felt like that.

The trip had been fantastic so far. It was beautiful. We had the beach all to ourselves. Haruhi had what might be called a tan. Our skin was less then one shade darker then before, but it was worth it. We went for walks a lot and we walked around the city a lot and I got many souvenirs for Mom, Dad, and Souta. I think I got more for Souta then for me.

Even though all of this was fun, and I was having the best time ever, I never stopped thinking about my brother. I missed him. He needed someone, and I wasn't there. A few times, I have wished that I was back home, holding my brother close, reassuring him that everything was okay. I couldn't imagine being Souta and not knowing who, out of hundreds of detectives was my father. No matter how hard I try, I can't fully place myself in his shoes.

Later in the afternoon, while the boys played around on the beach and Haruhi read, I moved off to the side where no one could hear me and I took out my phone for the first time since I left. I dialed Souta's phone number and let it ring.

"Aren't you on vacation?" he answered with.

"Yes, I am. I was just missing you." I said, sitting on the warm sand.

"I miss you, too."

"How's the search for your dad?"

"It's going well. I've found ten potential fathers. It's been going so well, in fact, I am at the airport right now."

"You're at the airport?"

"You guys finished your scans very quickly and I finished as well. All of the men who could be me father all live in the same general vicinity, so I'm going to check it out."

"Oh my god, that is so exciting! Good for you!" I exclaimed.

"I called all of them and they agreed to meet me. I didn't say anything about my possibly being their son."

"Wow. That is amazing. Do Mom and Dad know?"

"No. If they call I'm going to tell them that I'm looking for a school."

"Good plan. Have you talked to them at all?"

"Mom called to check up on me. I'd call her if I were you."

"I will when I hang up with you."

"Alright."

"So," I trailed off, almost not wanting to ask the question. "What if your dad is dead?"

"I thought about that. I think if he was dead, then I'd leave home to go to school. I don't think I could handle Matthew anymore." It struck me that he called Dad "Matthew."

"I'd miss you."

"I'd want you to come with me when you're ready."

"I would go with you." I smiled. Then, there was some unpleasant noises in the background.

"I have to go, Demi. My flight is boarding. I'll call you when I get there, okay?"

"I'll keep my phone on me."

"Good. And call Mom."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you, too, Sis." I could hear his smile.

I hung up the phone, grinning like an idiot. I was happy for my brother. In fact, I was excited. Would he find his dad? God, I hoped so. I wanted this more than anything else right now. So, still grinning like an idiot, I called my mother.

She checked up on me, asked me how the trip was, and told me that the meeting was boring and she wished that she could be here with me, but she wanted me to have fun. Once we hung up, Tamaki ran over. He looked a bit excited as well.

"Let's go for a walk." he said.

"That sounds fun!" I exclaimed, "I was about to go inside and get my sunglasses. I think I left them."

"Of course. We'll wait."

I was going to look for my sunglasses, but I was also going to check on Kyoya, who stayed inside today, and tell him about Souta. I ran to the hotel room, unlocked it, and pushed inside. It was only when I closed the door and moved farther in the room when I saw that Kyoya was there, looking for something.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I asked and his head snapped up.

"Oh." he said, ""I left my notebook here last night."

I picked it up off of my side table. "Here." I held it out to him, "I was going to give it to you tonight at dinner."

"Thank you."

"How did you get in?"

"I asked the front desk."

_Kyoya leaned on the desk and looked into the clerks eyes. "I will hunt you and your family down. I am an Ootori and very powerful. Now give me my room key." he growled in a low voice._

"I see. I just came because I needed to find my sunglasses." I said as I started to look around.

"I'll leave you to it, then."

"Alright." When he reached the door, I remembered.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "Kyoya, I meant to tell you."

"Yes?" He turned around, dropping the door handle.

"Souta has narrowed it down to ten people who could be his father. He's currently on a plane heading to meet them."

"That's good." Kyoya said coolly, "Keep me updated."

"Of course." I eyed me sunglasses near my pillow. Figures. "So, we're going for a walk along the beach. Do you want to come?"

"No, but thank you for asking. I have a few things to sort through."

"Okay. Well, if you change your mind..."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Together, we left the hotel room, but we walked in opposite directions. I hurried back outside, thankful for the warm air. It was a bit cold in the hotel, so being back in the sun was heaven. I ran back to Tamaki and the others and we started the beach walk.

Haruhi and the twins walked together, the twins making fun of her mercilessly, Honey and Mori walked together, and Tamaki and I walked together, but a few feet apart. Unless we told them, no one would know that we were engaged.

It feels a little weird to be engaged at such a young age. I can't even begin to comprehend married life. Having his kids. My eyes widened a bit at the thought, unable to imagine it. I looked over at him, not really focused on anything else but the beach in front of him. If we do have kids, I want them to have his eyes.

Wow. Now I'm even thinking about the future. And not even with the one I'm in love with. I guess I could love Tamaki. Our marriage is assured and our parents are a little too excited about this. My mother doesn't seem very enthused, but my father seems to be pushing it along very quickly. Maybe I think that I can love Tamaki because my parents want me to.

I looked at Tamaki again. He was very attractive, and I could probably be happy with him, but it might be a bit... forced on myself. I'd force myself to be happy. Of course I like Tamaki, but I can't marry him. I can't imagine it. But... can I imagine being married to Kyoya?

I closed my eyes for a minute and thought. Would I be able to? And it came flooding to me. Our child, who's face is unclear, would have red hair and dark, dark eyes. We would both be doctors at the same hospital. We would come home to our adorable child and we would watch Disney movies with Japanese dubbing. We would live in a huge house, and every holiday, we would go visit Souta and his wife and father in some rich exciting house and his child and my child would run around in the backyard the size of Hawaii. I can say that proudly as someone who's been there.

Then, I would have a son named Souta and he'll have my eyes and his fathers hair. Kyoya would spoil him to no end. Then, both of our children would grow to be rich and even more successful then we were.

"Demiya," suddenly his hands were on my shoulders and I stopped walking. I opened my eyes. The water was lapping up against my toes, "Don't go into the water."

"I won't. I was just thinking and I guess I zoned out." I laughed, trying to be lighthearted.

"What were you thinking about?" Tamaki asked and we straightened our course.

"Just... life." I said, not wanting to look at him, but doing it anyway.

"What about it?"

"How... different it is."

"It has changed a lot."

"Yeah. It's going to change even more."

"Yes... it is."

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a very short engagement." I said, looking down at the sand in front of me.

"Me, too."

The sun was starting to set, the light turning the water golden. Our shadows were long and the temperature went down a few degrees. We decided to turn back and head back to the hotel for dinner. As we walked back, a light breeze blew and made everyone in the light look beautiful. I tried to imagine Kyoya walking next to me, holding my hand, smiling. The light would add gold to his dark hair.

In a moment, I realized that Tamaki was standing there with his hand in mine, smiling, and his golden hair shimmering. Demiya Suoh... It had a ring to it, I'll admit. Demiya Ootori... I whispered both names to myself. Tamaki didn't seem to hear me, but his smile faltered a bit out of the corner of my eye. Maybe it was just my imagination.

I couldn't decide which one I liked better. I had been doing this for years, and even with my impending marriage, I couldn't decide which one I liked. We're just back to square one again. This isn't going to work out, is it? It's just going to keep going in circles, and I am never going to choose between them. Even if one is being chosen for me, it's not helping any.

That night, even, as I laid next to him, watching him sleep, I knew I was never going to choose. I might as well not like either of them like that. No... I couldn't start with those thoughts. It was Kyoya and it would always be Kyoya. Right?

"Demiya," his eyes opened and he looked at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Let's get married."

"I'm sorry?"

"Let's get married." Tamaki sat up, "Let's just stop with the suspense and pretend we fell in love on the trip and want to get married in two weeks."

"So, we're going to get married in two weeks?"

"If our parents want us to. I mean, we might as well just get it over with and pretend we would die without each other." Tamaki looked into my eyes. He didn't sound terribly enthusiastic about it.

"But-"

"I mean, we're just postponing the in-enviable." My words... "We might as well just get it over with. I don't see what we're waiting for."

"We're sixteen." I said, "We're waiting for age and maturity."

"They this us so mature they're getting us married."

"Ten years from now." I stated.

"Let's just tell our parents we can't wait. We might as well."

"Yeah." I agreed, "Let's just get married."

I thought of Kyoya. This engagement was hard enough for him. Now... marriage. That was going to kill him. It would probably kill all of us, to be honest. Kyoya... would he even be able to show up. Even if Tamaki asked him to be his best man, I doubt he would show. I don't blame him, and neither would Tamaki.

"Alright. Two weeks it is." Tamaki said.

Then, without warning, he put a hand on my shoulder, leaned over, and gently set his lips over mine.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Three days later, on the last day of the trip, Tamaki and I still hadn't told anyone else that we agreed to get married. We hadn't given it a second thought at all, which I thought was surprising. We hadn't even talked about it. I could just see it in his eyes every time we looked at each other.

Tamaki wasn't acting like himself. He was more serious when we were together. When it was just us, he would hardly speak and when other people were around, he wouldn't talk to me. When he was on the beach or by the pool with the boys or Haruhi, he was himself. Goofy, a bit of a pervert, and all of the good things about him.

I didn't know why he was practically ignoring me. We had just agreed to get married. He was treating it like a business deal. I would try to talk to him tonight before bed, I suppose. If we ever go to bed.

This morning, the manager came by our table during breakfast and informed us of a teen-only pool party tonight, free all-expenses paid. We decided that it would be fun to go as an end-of-trip finale, so we decided to go. So, today, we all laid out in the sun, including Kyoya. I had Kyoya on one side of me, and Haruhi on the other. Tamaki was next to Haruhi and they were indulging in a conversation about the Host Club and what to possibly do next.

As I laid on my stomach, I looked over at Kyoya. He was laying on his back, his eyes closed behind his glasses, and his hands behind his head. I wished I could find something to talk about. Something. Anything. Anything except my impending marriage. I couldn't do that to him. Not now. Not ever.

Six years from now, Kyoya and I will meet each other passing from one class to another at medical school. I'll be married, and I'll look at him and I'll remember how much I loved him all those years ago when we were in high school. He'll look at me like he's managing to get along and we will both pretend we are extremely happy, and then we'll only see each other at Christmas parties or pass each other on campus a few times, and we won't exchange more then ten words a conversation.

It was a depressing thought, but I knew it was going to happen. If Kyoya and I had kissed, then things might have been different, but it's like this. A former crush that is going to make things awkward.

Suddenly, Kyoya's eyes opened and he looked at me. For the longest time, we just looked at each other. I didn't care that Tamaki was next to Haruhi, and up on his elbows watching us while talking to her. I didn't care about anything else.

"Save me a dance tonight?" he asked.

"Sorry?"

"Save me a dance. There is going to be dancing tonight. We have never danced with music where it was a real dance before."

"Oh, of course." I smiled, "I'll save you a dance."

"Thank you."

And that concludes Kyoya Ootori's speaking portion of the afternoon.

A few minutes later, Tamaki got up and headed towards the ocean. Something was obviously on his mind. I waited a few minutes for Haruhi to get up, but she just started talking to Hikaru and Kaoru, so I got up and followed Tamaki. I followed him down the beach for quite a distance until I finally stopped him.

"Hey." I called, and he turned around, "Talk to me."

"Talk to you about what?"

"I don't know. What ever is on your mind. I mean, this is my job."

"Demiya, I don't know what to think."

"About what?"

"Us. I'm in love with someone else and I'm willing to marry you. It's bothering me."

"Me too."

"Do you love me?"

"As a friend, of course." I said.

"Me, too. But... don't you think it seems weird that we've kissed twice now?"

"Four times." I said, flashing back to that night. Nothing major happened. Just a very long kiss. Far longer then two minutes.

"See, you counted. So did I."

"So, we're crushing on each other?" I asked.

"A famous American actor said, 'If you fall in love with someone and then you start to love someone else, then choose the second person. If you really loved the first person, then you wouldn't have fallen in love with the second person.'"

"I don't love you like that."

"What do you want to do right now, Demi."

"Talk about it."

"All I want to do is kiss you."

"This isn't you, Tamaki." I felt obliged to let him know, "When you're with me, you're not you."

"I know. That's because I'm confused."

"How about, we kiss one more time. That could either make things better, or we will just have to wait until marriage to go deeper because you won't tell me who you're in love with."

"They're watching."

"What?"

"Haruhi, Kyoya, Hikaru, all of the them... they're watching us. I can't kiss you."

"Walk with me." I took his arm and pulled him with me for a few minutes before releasing him. We were walking farther away.

"I think I love Haruhi." Tamaki said, and I stopped.

"Haruhi?" I grinned.

"Yes."

"Good. I think she loves you, too. You should do something about it."

"I can't."

"I think you can. Tonight, while I'm dancing with Kyoya, you dance with Haruhi. Of course she'll say yes."

"Dance... with Haruhi?" Tamaki seemed lost in thought.

"I think if you dance with her, when a slow song comes on, you won't want to kiss me anymore."

"Why?"

"You two need a moment. A moment where something could happen. Whether something happens or not is up to you."

"That's a good idea." Tamaki looked over at me.

"Thank you." I smiled, "So keep it in mind."

~!~!~!~!~

We expected the party to be lame, but after eight o' clock, it really got interesting. The music picked up, people jumped in the glowing pool with multi-colored lights, the dancing started, soda was being drunk by that gallon, and there were some pretty intense make-out sessions going on. I was surprised that the Host Club stayed as long as they did, but Haruhi and I were having fun.

We jumped into the crowd of bouncing teenagers and we only stopped a few times for drinks to rehydrate ourselves. We danced for a good two hours, and then, a slow dance came on. Haruhi and I sat on the side of the pool, dipping our feet in the water. I glanced over at Tamaki who was watching us. I nodded slightly and he took a deep breath and advanced.

I stared into the rippling water, shining in many different colors. Was Tamaki that slow? It took him a good sixty seconds, but I finally heard his voice.

"Do you want to dance, Haruhi?"

"You... want to dance with me?" Haruhi asked softly.

"Of course." Tamaki said lightly.

Haruhi and Tamaki took hands and she stood up and moved onto the dance floor. I moved over to the table where the Host Club sat, looking slightly bored, but everyone but Kyoya was eyeing the dance floor. I pulled my dress over my head to be in my swimsuit and I hurried over to the pool and jumped in.

The cool water enveloped me, gravity pulled my into the depths and then I raised my head above water, my feet still touching. I can't deny that I was nervous as hell, but I powered through it. When I looked back, Kyoya looked nervous, but Tamaki and Haruhi had their arms around each other, and they were looking at each other like no one else was around. I moved to the edge, farthest away from everything and I turned around and put my arms up on the edge.

I observed everything from here. The Host Club waiting for a fast song, the people in the pool wading around, the couples dancing, and Tamaki kissing Haruhi. I grinned. Haruhi looked shocked, but Tamaki pulled away for a minute, then Haruhi kissed him. I climbed out of the pool pretending not to see and headed to the hot tub a few meters away. It had a purple glow to it.

I let the hot water wrap me in the warmth. I sat on the little ledge and leaned against the wall of the small pool. I closed my eyes, enjoying the water moving over my body. A few minutes later, I sensed another person getting in with me. I opened my eyes. Kyoya sunk down to sit across from me. He took off his glasses and put them by his head on the concrete of the poolside.

"Why did you jump in the pool like that earlier?"

"Because. I knew I could touch the ground." I stated, "I was nervous, but I got out quickly. Give me credit for that at least." I closed my eyes and sunk back.

"I'm just worried about you."

"Thank you." I smiled, "But... I don't especially need to be worried over."

"Of course you do. You're going through a lot."

"I am going through a lot, but... it's going to become a lot simpler soon."

"How so?"

"Tamaki and I are going to ask to get married sooner when we get home." I opened my eyes. Kyoya's face paled.

"What? Why?" Kyoya asked, his voice slightly weaker.

"We just decided to get it over with."

"Demiya..."

"There's nothing we can do to get out of it, so we decided to just do it. We haven't told anyone yet, so don't let on that you know."

"But... you can't." he switched sides to sit next to me.

"Yes, I can. I have to."

"No, you don't."

"I'm going to. There's nothing you can say that's going to change my mind."

Kyoya kissed me.

Did you catch that?

Me neither...

He put a hand on the back of my head and kissed me for just a few seconds. "But... is there something I can do?" he asked and kissed me again. It took me a few seconds to really comprehend what just happened. After a few seconds, my eyes closed my eyes and I kissed him back. I put one hand on his shoulder, then my other hand on his other shoulder, and soon both of my arms were all the way around his neck.

Kyoya's skilled lips moved over my moderately experienced ones. His arm snaked around my waist and pulled our bodies together. We parted only to twist our heads and get a breath of air before our lips were practically dancing together. It was like I had died and gone to heaven. A real kiss with feeling behind it felt... good. Sparks were flying, it seemed and I never wanted to stop, but Kyoya reluctantly pulled away. He pulled his lips from mine and kissed me one, two, five short times before pulling all the way away and looking down, dropping the hand on the back of my head to my shoulder.

"Are you convinced yet?" he whispered.

"I don't think so." I said, "Just a bit more..."

~!~!~!~!~

The jacuzzi bathtub felt fantastic with bubbles right after a dip in the pool. I'd washed my hair, and the rest of my body before I just sunk down in the stirring water. My eyes closed, but I wasn't the least bit tired.

Kyoya and I had kissed for a longer time then I'd like to admit. I kind of hoped that Tamaki didn't see us kissing. I would probably feel a bit guilty. The kiss probably looked intense, but Kyoya was very good and sweet and he was very careful and considerate. Just thinking about it made me want to kiss him again.

I knew I was going to like kissing Kyoya, I thought as I drained the bath and dried off, I just didn't know it would be like that. I could have never imagined it like that. His lips... As I stood in front of the mirror, I gently touched my lips, remembering the feeling.

I was still feeling them when I pulled on my pajama's and went over to the bed. Tamaki was already there, reading a book. I didn't bother with the title. I got under the covers and picked up my book, The Da Vinci Code, from the side table. This book was fantastic, and I was surprised I even let it leave my hands. It was really good.

"Demiya, I... might have kissed Haruhi."

"I have been waiting for the day." I admitted, opening my book.

"Really?"

"Of course." I looked over at him to meet his eyes, "I'm not stupid. I've known for a while."

"Huh..."

"So, do you want to kiss me?" I asked.

"No."

_~!~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Haruhi laid in bed, her hands to her lips. She could hardly believe what just happened. A kiss... a romantic one at that. With... Tamaki. Her first kiss with a boy was with Tamaki. She could have never imagined that he would kiss her._

_Of course, she'd wanted him to, but never imagined that it would be like that. It... was perfect. Haruhi smiled for a moment, then remembered what he had said to her._

"_I'm getting married."_

_Haruhi cried for the first time in a long time._

_Tamaki looked over at his fiance. She was reading her book like nothing happened. Every once in a while, she would gasp, but otherwise, she was silent. He had seen them kiss. As he held Haruhi close, he turned to just the right angle and saw them accidentally._

_Her arms were wrapped around his neck and he was holding her as close as they would go. Part of him died a bit inside, and another, bigger, part of him was happy for them. They finally got what they had been longing for so long. So, he kissed Haruhi once more, and she didn't seem to protest._

_Kyoya was happy, he couldn't deny it, but he was also sad. It may be the last kiss he'll ever have with her, and that just wouldn't do._

_For a minute, he thought about Souta instead, trying to distract himself. How was he? Has he found his father? Maybe he should call him to see how he was doing. No... it would probably be odd. Kyoya would wait until the morning._

_Man, he missed Demiya already. _

**(Oh, man, you are going to LOVE the next chapter.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: I know you're excited... I am, too! :D)**

**Twelve: Home again**

_It felt good to be home again_. It felt weird without Souta, or someone to greet me, but he was coming home in three days. I could wait that long, right? I hadn't called my brother since he left. However, when I called, his cell phone just went right to voicemail.

So, instead, I called my parents. Their trip was good, my trip was good, they're fine, I'm fine... the end. After I hung up, I threw my bag in my room then went downstairs to watch TV.

My trip was... interesting, I decided. It was fun in some aspects and confusing in others. To be honest, my life is a wreck. My parents obviously hate each other, my brother was only my half brother and he was looking for his father, and I'm getting married to someone I don't even love.

In my head, I relived my kiss with Kyoya. It was everything I had ever dreamed about and more. I felt like my head was about to burst. My mind jumped from one subject to another.

I still had a report to write for school and I didn't even do any research on the trip. Lovely. I'd have to pull an all-nighter tonight. Or tomorrow. I didn't want to do homework. I just wanted to sleep. Or talk to my brother. Or kiss Kyoya. Well, I could do homework with Kyoya, talk to my brother, then kiss Kyoya, then sleep. In that order.

Though it would be a perfect night, I had to resort to popcorn, Star Trek, and falling asleep on the couch before I finished the third episode.

My dream consisted of swimming. Drowning, and both Tamaki and Kyoya trying to save me. Before I could see who reached me first, I woke up, tangled in the blanket that I had pulled from the end of the couch. I was sweating. Ooh... gross.

So, I started my day normally. Teeth, shower, clothes, breakfast, a bit of homework, and a walk around the backyard. The flowers were blooming and the cherry trees were just barely holding on to the remaining pink. The fountain's trickling water heading towards the large pond in the middle was relaxing. I closed my eyes and I let myself drown in the sound, not moving towards it.

I missed my brother. I wanted to hear from him, but I doubted I would for a while. I wonder if he found his father. There were ten men who fit that profile in that area, so one of them was bound to be his father. There was a one in ten chance, but there were ten chances. If the dead one was his father, then I would go back with Souta to pay my respects.

Then again, what would happen if his father was alive. I didn't think of that. What would Souta even do? Bring him home? Take him in? Reject him? Of course he would tell my mother and father about his discovery. I didn't doubt that. Especially if he was dead.

Now I wanted to call Souta even more. I ran into the house and tried his phone again, but still nothing. I fell into a dining room chair, setting the phone on the table. God, Souta where are you? I'm so anxious. I'm going to need an update soon. Maybe he would call tonight. So, I called back and told him on his voicemail that I was going to wait up for his call as long as it took. I was doing homework anyway.

So, I started homework. It was very regrettable, but at least I had music to speed things along. I had fourteen hours of music, all in various languages. Japanese, Korean, Chinese, Romanian, one French song, English, Hindi, and one song in Slovenian. I had plenty of music and homework to keep me occupied for hours.

However, after only two, with a good three hours of homework, I set down my book and picked up the phone. I stared at it, willing it to ring. I sunk into my pillow, staring intently at the portable phone in my hands. Souta, please call. Someone... anyone... call me. I am so bored.

Then, I realized... no one has any reason to call me. Mom and dad were busy. Souta could be talking to his father for all I know. Tamaki and I have hardly spoken at all. Like Kyoya would talk to me (insert hysterical laugh here). Haruhi is in love with the man I'm marrying so I doubt she wants to call me. Sakura... I think she said she was busy today.

I cried out in annoyance as I fell back. There is nothing to do, and it's not even dark yet. I couldn't wait for school to start.

Wow. I never thought I'd ever say that.

~!~!~!~!~

Souta should be home at any second. I'm jumpy. I can hardly wait. The boy on the couch looks impatient as well and he looks like he's about to yell at me to sit down, but his eyes are soft.

Souta hadn't called at all this weekend until he called an hour ago to say that he was at the airport. When I asked him about his trip, blew me off and said that his plane was boarding.

"My parents are coming home today." I said suddenly, coming to the realization.

_Kyoya had gotten the call at seven in the morning, well before he usually woke up. Souta was coming home today._

_Kyoya said that he would be over in an hour._


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: Holy crap, this was the hardest chapter EVER. I am so sorry that it took so long to upload. I'm actually moving out of country and it's hectic and shit, so it's been taking so freaking long to write anything. I may not upload for another couple of weeks. It's insanity. I'll be writing at every chance I get, but these next chapters are so freaking hard. -.- I promise I'm writing as much as I can.) **

**[Ah, bit of a warning, since I had so much trouble figuring out who Souta's father was going to be, I made it a semi-crossover. Not like, OH MY GOD, IT'S GOING TO TAKE ON THE PLOT, but more like, "Oh, I know who that is!" Besides, in another story, yet to be published, some of the characters had the same names and I couldn't change it because I was already in the habit. xD Besides. It makes it interesting.]**

**Thirteen: Souta Yamasaki's story {Part 1}**

_Souta's plane landed a few minutes early, so he had just that amount of extra time at the hotel to get himself sorted. He'd brought all of his nicest suits on this trip. Besides, he might meet his father this week and he wanted to make a good impression._

_He had six days to find his father, so he planned his appointments very carefully. Today he met two of them, on the second day he would meet two, and on the third day he would go see the one who was dead. He gave himself an entire day for that one so he could pay his great respects. On the fourth day, he would only meet one, and on the next two days he would meet two a day. On the seventh, he would go home._

_His parents thought he was off looking at colleges this week, so they agreed to let him go. His mother seemed a bit uneasy that he was going to her hometown, but he brushed it off. Not all the way, however. He knew that her unease meant that he was in the right place._

_Souta collapsed backwards onto the hotel bed. God, plane travel was exhausting. He closed his eyes, wishing he could fall asleep and postpone his meeting, but knowing he can't. He opened his eyes and checked his watch. His meeting was in half an hour... the meeting place was ten minutes away according to the GPS on his cell phone. He should probably call his sister to let her know that he landed, but who knows what she could be doing._

_She was probably having a lot more fun then he was right now. Playing on the beach in the sun and the sand. How he wished he could be sixteen again, without a care in the world. He could go where he wanted with his friends, and stay out as long as he wanted. Well, that's actually not true. His curfew was 1:15am, and he wasn't allowed to go places that sold alcohol as it's sole purpose._

_He felt sorry for his sister at the same time. Being with her fiance and the man she loves on a lengthy vacation and being unable to do anything. He couldn't imagine what she must be feeling. He wondered if his mother and step-father would ever make him marry someone he didn't love and then go on a vacation with Jacqueline._

_Oh, yes, recently, he and Jacqueline had realized they were in love with each other and he told her about looking for his father. She supported him %100, and he was grateful. They had spent all of yesterday together just... being together. Souta doubted he would ever love anyone else. If he found his father, he planned on asking Jacqueline to marry him when he got home._

_Speaking of finding his father, it was time for him to go. Souta ran a comb through his hair, trying to calm it a bit, and he straightened his suit carefully. Once he looked acceptable, he ventured out, carrying his briefcase in one hand and his mobile phone in the other._

_He followed the path on his phone and finally reached the building. It was tall, and a bit intimidating. His father could be running this place. Souta told himself to not keep his hopes up. This was definitely not his father. It was just his luck, that it wasn't going to be his dad. He just felt in his bones that his father was going to be the dead one. If none of these men he suspected of being his father were actually his father, then he would assume the dead man was his father._

_It seemed like it was a horrible assumption, but it seemed logical enough. Souta hoped that his father was alive. Who doesn't wish their father was alive. To Souta, it felt like this was the point in his life where he found what his life actually meant. Where he found out who he was. Where he brought his father home and he met Souta's mother and their entire family was happy. Souta had no idea what Matthew would do, and now that he thought about it, he could take Demiya away. Unless Demiya chose her mother instead of her father, but what were the chances of that. She's had so much fun with her father, that it's doubtful that she would choose her mother._

_Souta walked into the tall, frightening building and to the reception desk that was the first thing as you walk in._

"_I have an appointment with Genkai Tomori at eleven thirty." Souta told the person at the desk._

"_Of course..." the woman standing there typed something into her computer. "Of course, go up to floor fifteen and his office is all the way down the hall."_

"_Thank you." he said and he headed towards the elevator._

_As it went up, he realized that this could be a little awkward. "Hi. My name is Souta. I could be your son." He would have to think of a subtle approach to this matter. He couldn't sound too was a large chance that this wasn't his father, so he had to keep quiet._

"_How can I help you today, Mr. Yamazaki?" the man behind the desk asked._

"_Well, do you know a woman by the name of Itsuyo Heyashi?" Souta inquired, trying not to sound nervous._

"_Why... that name does ring a bell." Mr. Tomori said._

"_She is my mother," Souta explained as he handed the man a picture of her, "I'm looking for my father, and the data said that you were an active detective the same time she was."_

"_Oh, that's a different Itsuyo, I'm afraid." Tomori said, "The only Itsuyo Heyashi I knew worked at my tennis club at the same time I was a detective. I was a detective for about two months before I decided I wanted to do this instead."_

"_Do what?"_

"_Sit in a big leather chair and order people around." Mr. Tomori laughed, and Souta half-heartedly joined in._

_Souta stood outside of the tall building, staring at the list of addresses in his hand. He crossed off Mr. Genkai Tomori. Souta sighed. He can't loose hope. Not now. It's only his first try. It's not that bad. Maybe towards the last few days... He can't get discouraged at all until the end. When it's all over he can wallow in depression, but not now._

_Now, he had two hours before his next appointment, and by golly, guess what? It takes two hours to get to his next appointment by car. He was probably going to be a little late. Makoto Wakasuki would just have to deal with it._

_What kind of man was Mr. Wakasuki, Souta could only wonder as he waited through the long drive there. Souta watched the taxi-meter go up as the man drove. Souta wished he would have rented that car, and he supposed that the rental car place was his next stop. It may be more expensive, but this taxi money was out of his pocket. Souta inwardly groaned. as the amount rose and rose._

_Almost regretfully, Souta told the driver to wait in the driveway of a common suburban two-story house he had stopped in front of. Souta didn't expect to be very long. The driver sighed, wondering if this guy was telling the truth. He seemed so tense and nervous as he walked up to the house. Maybe he was paying a debt to a crazed murderer. Hey... it could happen._

_Instead, about ten minutes later, Souta came back looking depressed. On the way to the airport for a car, apparently, the Driver looked back at the man sitting in the back seat in the rear-view mirror. He looked like he was talking himself out of being depressed. A few minutes later, he was fine again. He just seemed exasperated for having gone all that was for nothing._

_Souta was more annoyed now, then anything. He had gone on a four hour road trip for a ten minute visit with no results. Mr. Wakasuki had never even heard of Itsuyo Heyashi, but had gone to school with someone with a similar name. Souta had to keep in his utter annoyance until he got to his hotel room._

_The car rental was no problem, and because he was wealthy, it was a nice car. A deep blue-purple convertible. He didn't even know that they rented cars like these, but he drove one and the police haven't shown up to say that he stole it, so he supposed he would just use it._

_A few hours later, Souta laid in bed with the TV on to the "cheesy Japanese drama-sixteen-to-twenty-episode-all-night" channel, but he wasn't really watching. He spent so much money on a taxi. They were so expensive these days and he used one for four hours. He should have just asked for a ride, but... that might have been a bit rude._

_No matter how hard Souta tried, he couldn't get to sleep that night and he thought he might just die of exhaustion. He hardly got any time to rest, and he couldn't sleep due to the smell in that awful taxi, and now... he can't sleep. He tossed and turned for hours. He watched TV for a while, then tried to sleep again. He read, he wrote a little for his essay that was due in two weeks._

_He couldn't lie... he was a bit nervous about tomorrow. And the next day. And the day after. And until the end of his trip. It was just his luck that the dead man would be his father. He kept thinking that, over and over, and he almost didn't want to visit his grave. What if... Souta even looked for this guys family, and he'd found them. He wondered if they knew who his father was. He supposed he'd find out in two days._

_Souta thought he got about three hours of sleep last night, and he had to put on his happy face and pretended to not care that he had to drive twenty miles out of town for Mr. Ozuro Yamagata. His house was very nice. It was on a lake, and it had a luxury boat docked behind the house. It looked like a beach house, but it had four stories. Where did this guy work, Souta wondered as he walked up to the door. However, before he could knock a voice came from the water._

_When he looked, there was someone in the boat and he looked ready to go out on the water. The man in the boat called Souta's name, but it sounded like a question. So, Souta went down to the boat and met Ozuro Yamagata. On a mini-yacht._

"_So, your searching for your father because you just learned that your 'father' isn't actually your father, so you want to know who your dad is?" Mr. Yamagata asked._

"_Yes. My mother is Itsuyo Heyashi." Souta handed Mr. Yamagata his mothers picture, "Do you know her?"_

"_Why... yes. I do. We were friends in high school. Just friends. We went to the same college for a while, and during that time there was an interesting case that a very smart detective got her on and she mostly dealt with that because her boyfriend was in questioning as the murderer."_

"_What?"_

"_Well, he didn't kill her, right?"_

"_No..."_

"_Exactly. Anyway, I think they were pretty serious. They had known each other before in middle school and high school, so they were plenty comfortable. Everyone knew about their relationship except for the girl who was in love with him, so he had to pretend to be her boyfriend. They were happy for a while... Then he died. It turned out that she was pregnant, with you I see, but it seems as if you don't take after him too much."_

"_Do you remember his name... what he looked like?"_

"_I believe his name was Light. It was a very common name way back when..." Mr. Yamagata trailed off, "How is Itsuyo doing these days?"_

_So, Souta told him the basics. She's married to Matthew, but it doesn't seem to be working anymore, Demiya is their daughter and they're about to get a son-in-law. Not by her choice. Everything was fine._

"_What about you?" Souta asked, wanting to get the conversation off of his family. It was a bit too much for a stranger._

"_I'm a lawyer. Just starting out, but I'm doing pretty well. I'm not married. No kids. Just me."_

_Souta wished that they had a large lake behind their house and a yacht that he could hang out on when ever he wanted. Well, they were rich, so it wasn't impossible..._

_As Souta drove to his next destination, he knew it wouldn't matter. Light Yagami was his father. Of course he was. It was hard to shake off that thought. It was so painfully obvious, and he knew that it was just his luck._

_Souta turned on the radio, desperate to clear his mind. Mr. Yamagata didn't give him too much information, but he gave him enough. Souta promised himself that he wouldn't break down until he got home if Mr. Yagami was his father. Damn, he was back to that again._

_Mr. Kenji Sato was a very bubbly man, who loved his tea shop. He knew a lot about tea, and didn't recall anyone with the name Itsuyo, or with the face of his mother. Though, Souta couldn't lie... that tea was fantastic and he bought some to make back at the hotel room._

_Speaking of the hotel room, again, he couldn't sleep at all. Not a wink. So, at the brink of dawn, he made himself get out of bed, start some coffee, and take a much needed hot shower. He stood under the hot water, letting it pour over his face. Man, what was he thinking? This trip could be very emotionally troubling and he would probably need a therapist when he gets back. Everyone might need therapy, but some for different reasons._

_As Souta dried off and sipped at his coffee, he imagined that his sister would want him to call, but he just couldn't. Not now. Besides, she was still of her vacation. She didn't need his drama right now. If you could call it drama._

_God, it was so real right now, Souta could hardly believe it. He had three days to find his father. Now that he thought about it, he probably should have extended his trip by a few days, but he timed his trip just so that he would get home just a few days after his sister. He wanted her there. She supported him completely, and he was glad. She saw how her father tormented him, slowly and silently, and he knew that she wanted him to have better then that._

_About an hour after he finished his coffee, he was standing in front of a grave and he was looking down at his fathers name. Light Yagami. He was only twenty three. Just a year older then Souta. Souta felt an odd connection with this grave, and so he sat criss-cross in front of it, not taking his eyes off of it. Light Yagami. Souta thought that maybe he should just go home, but he hadn't met with Light's family yet. _

_As he stared at his father's grave for the longest time, fighting his stupid emotions, he realized that in this moment, he had never been more alone. _


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: I know! I know! You're DYING to see what happens! God, this chapter was so hard to write. It took me forever. Anyway, recently, I moved out of the USA and we went to Australia, but only for a year. Goodness gracious, it was one hell of a move. When we got the house we're living in now, we realized that it would be a few weeks before we got internet and I was all, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" because I do all of my writing on the internet, so I haven't written anything in a month. So, now... after much work, trying to figure out how to put my outline into words which was MUCH harder then I thought it would be, and ending your wait here and now... Without furter ado, Torn Between Angels chapter fourteen...)**

**Fourteen: Souta Yamazaki s Story {Part 2}**

_"Thank you so much for meeting with me." Souta said, sitting on the couch across from the two women only an hour later. They were both looking at him in wonder. It was obvious his mother was close to them._

_"Of course." said the older woman._

_"Did you know my mother, Itsuyo Heyashi?" Souta asked._

_"Yes, we knew her. the younger woman," Sayu, turned a picture on the coffee table. His mother smiled at the camera, her stomach large, apparently filled with him._

_"She lived with us for a while." Mrs. Yagami said, "When she discovered she was pregnant, her parents disowned her from her house, so she asked to live with us while she got her life together. Our son, Light, another picture was pushed towards him, and he almost unwillingly, looked at him, loved your mother. As far as we could tell, they had a pretty serious relationship. So, when she came to us, pregnant, we let her stay with us in Light s room. Everyone figured that it was Light s. Even if it was someone else s child, then we would probably have let her stay because our families have known each other for years. With Light dead, everyone changed. Itsuyo kept to herself as much as she could, but she came to me often with pregnancy questions._

_"While she was pregnant she switched majors to be a biologist, and she met a boy, Matthew, who I believe she married later. Anyway, when you were born, we all expected a perfect mix of Light and Itsuyo. So, when Itsuyo held you for the first time, she looked at you for the longest time. We were all confused as to why she was looking at you like that. So, we each got our turn, and we realized that your mother must have had a boyfriend after Light for a few weeks or so, because you looked nothing like Light. Itsuyo was happy with you, though. She looked at you like you were an angel. She must have loved your father very much._

_"Even though you weren't my grandchild, we let her stay with us for a year so she could find a place to live. During that time, she dated Matthew and six months after she moved out, she married him. But she never told us who the father was, but my husband seemed to know. He didn t tell us who the father was, or who he could potentially be. All we know is that he s probably dead. I am so sorry." Mrs. Yagami looked down._

_"May I-" Souta s voice cracked, "talk to Mr. Yagami?"_

_"He's currently on a business trip in China, but I can see if he can talk." Sayu said._

_"Of course. If it s no trouble." Souta whispered._

_Sayu got up and moved over to the phone. She stood there for a moment, whispering into the phone before she turned to Souta. She nodded. Souta stood, trying to control his shaking hands. His father wasn t Light. But his father was dead... did this make sense?_

_"Hello?" Souta spoke into the phone._

_"Hello, Mr. Yamasaki?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"I'm afraid I only have a few minutes. My daughter said you had some questions regarding your father?"_

_"Yes, sir." Souta gulped, "My mother is Itsuyo Heyashi."_

_"Itsuyo..." the voice on the other end trailed off, "You're her son..." it was more of a statement then a question._

_"Yes. I'm looking for my father. Mrs. Yagami and Sayu have explained that I am not Light's son, but they said they thought you knew who my father was."_

_"Did they..."_

_"Yes, sir. Do you?"_

_"I believe so. He was a great detective. The best there ever was. He worked under many aliases, and he worked with your mother many years before they actually met in person. They mostly spoke over the phone. They met on a case where my son was involved, and after Light died, it became apparent that Itsuyo had feelings for this detective. So, to forget him, and to forget Light, she stopped working on cases, but this detective needed help with a particularly difficult case involving children. You were apparently... made... conceived during that time, just weeks after Light's death. But during the case Light was on, he promised to kill himself in a certain amount of days. So, when he finished the case with the children, he had his last day, and he spent it with your mother. I was one of the only two people to see him alive on his last day. I was the only one, however, to know that he faked his death. So he isn't dead, but it is like he is dead because no on has seen him for twenty two years and he is almost impossible to find because he changes his name every year. Anyway, when he died, it was only a month and a half later when your mother came to us asking for help. It was only when you were born, however, when I realized that this detective could be your father."_

_"T-thank you, sir." Souta's eyes were wide. His mother was a complicated woman._

_"Of course. Now, I have to go. My meeting is starting. It is very nice to finally... meet you, I suppose. I would love to meet you in person when I get back."_

_"Yes, of course. Thank you so much for your help."_

_"Of course. Good bye, then."_

_"Goodbye, sir."_

_Souta hung up and turned to the two women in the living room who seemed to want to know who his father was almost as much as Souta himself did. Souta stirred around all of this information in his head, wondering who his father was out of the remaining people._

_He changes his name often to stay in hiding... maybe to stay in even better hiding there isn't a picture next to his name. Souta pulled his list from inside his jacket and he scanned the list for people with no picture. Sure enough, only one of them didn't have a picture. Ryusaki Akira. He fit the profile perfectly._

_"So?" Sayu asked._

_"I think I know who my dad is." Souta said, "Ryusaki Akira."_

_"I hope for your sake that you re right." Mrs. Yagami said._

_They sent him off, telling him to tell his mother to keep in touch and come visit every once in a while. Souta got in the car and he headed towards the address on the paper. He hoped to God that he was right. If he was, he was the perfect son. A good detective. He could go home and say, "I found him, Mom. I found my dad."_

_He could have a happy family. His mom, his dad, his sister... goodness, maybe he should call his sister. No. Not now. He s so close to meeting his father. Or someone who is more then likely his father._

_The building was large, modern, and very intimidating, and yet, Souta couldn't wait to go inside. He parked in the parking garage and headed to the door. Just inside there was a security station with a few people just a few years older then himself standing there._

_"Please put all personal items such as phones, pagers, keys, and anything metal into this box." one of the security guards said mechanically._

_So, with only his list of fathers and wallet, he was led into the building. It was so sterile and white. It was like a million invisible janitors were always cleaning. It was so perfect is was as if no fingerprints could even be made. Someone who looked a few years younger then Souta gestured for him to follow._

_"He didn't expect you until much later." said his guide._

_"Yeah. Something happened and-"_

_"I don't need the story, sir."_

_"Alright." Souta said quietly._

_They walked down a long, long, long, long hallway that made Souta wonder if it was ever going to end and wonder if it was just a trick. Sure enough, an elevator just kind of... appeared._

_"Go up to the twenty fourth floor and go straight. It's hard to miss his meeting room." the guide said handing him a card key, then just left... Aright then. Souta shrugged._

_Five long minutes later, Souta emerged from the small room into a white hallway with red doors every few meters. He ventured forward, suddenly very nervous. He couldn't go back now, and... he wouldn't go back._

_The conference room suddenly opened up on his right, On the far wall high-tech computers lined the walls. In the middle of the room was a large eye-shaped white table with black leather chairs surrounding it and off to the side were two black couches facing each other with a glass coffee table with a chess set right in the middle. Sitting on one of the couches was a man wearing a crisp white shirt and jeans. He looked about the same age as his mother._

_Souta wasn't sure Ryusaki saw him because he was very intently eating a quadruple-chocolate sundae which... actually looked very appetizing. This guy must have an enormous sweet tooth. Souta stood there awkwardly as he watched the man with awful posture savor each moment of the chocolate-y ice cream. Souta looked on enviously, his sweet tooth begging for chocolate._

_Then, Ryusaki did something that triggered so many memories that Souta was positive he had some connection to his mother. He took his spoon, and flipped it, catching it by the bowl of the spoon, then flipping it and catching it by the end of the handle before continuing to eat his ice cream. He just continued as if it didn't even happen._

_Souta's mother did that every time she had ice cream, or sometimes cereal. Souta caught himself doing it now and again and had even mastered some different twists and techniques himself. So, Souta stepped forward and picked up the other spoon that was sitting there. The man looked up, startled, but his gaze soon softened and he was a bit impressed by this boys skills._

_Souta flipped the spoon over his shoulder and bounced it off of his shoe and caught it in his opposite hand by the tip of the handle. He tossed it up and it landed just ever so slightly slanted on his forehead, laying flat. Then he tapped the end of it like a catapult for peas when you were little and caught it then threw it up, spun around and it landed on his shoe. Then he tossed it up on his foot and caught it in between the handle and the bowl on the little arch. Then, he set it down on the table and stood as if nothing had happened._

_"You're good." Ryusaki said sounding impressed, "Now, may I ask who you are?"_

_"My name is Souta Yamasaki. My mother was Itsuyo Heyashi before she married. I'm looking for my father, and I was wondering if you could help."_

_"Itsuyo Heyashi?" Ryusaki turned a picture on the coffee table of his mother smiling at the camera without a care in the world, hugging to young children who didn't appear to be Souta or his sister._

_"Yes."_

_"Please, sit."_

_"What was your relationship to my mother?" Souta asked, sitting across from him._

_"I loved her." Ryusaki admitted right out, "She was the only woman I ever loved, and will ever love."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Your mother was in a very happy relationship with her childhood friend, Light. It was a few weeks later, but she explored her feelings for me that I didn't know she had for me until she kissed me one day. Then, I started falling in love with her, and I couldn't stop myself. I d known her for a few years before we actually met in real life, and it took me a few weeks, but I did start loving her. Then, Light unexpectedly died, I made a promise to kill myself, and Itsuyo swore that she would never take on another case, but I needed her help, so she helped me one last time. During that time, I didn't know anything about love, or sex, so when it happened, it just... happened before I really got it and by then it was obvious that I loved her and she loved me._

_"Then, it was time for me to die. Since I have such a sweet tooth, I mixed a substance into my chocolate that would put me in a death-like state for a few days, like in Romeo and Juliet. I knew that it would be the last time I ever saw Itsuyo because she would think I was dead. So... things happened. Again. And as I was about to die I asked her to tell me something happy. I mean, she was sad. I was sad. There was just so much... sad. Then, as I felt my eyes getting heavy from the chocolate I had been eating, she told me she was pregnant and then... I was gone. I did try looking for her throughout the years, but she was married. And had kids. I wasn't sure if one of them was mine because I couldn't remember if the timing was right. It s all a big mystery to me. One I can't figure out without talking to her."_

_"Then... you re my father." Souta said, looking at this man in a new light._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"My mother said that she told my dad that she was pregnant just to make him happy because he was dying. Then, a few months later, she found out she was pregnant, but she didn't think it was his because she'd had a serious boyfriend recently. Then... I was born and it turns out that it wasn't her boyfriend's. I believe that you are my father."_

_"Are you positive?" Ryusaki asked._

_"Yes. I am. You re the one who changes his name to keep himself hidden so no one will know you're alive, right?"_

_"Yes. I am."_

_"And you know my mother. You loved-"_

_"Love."_

_"You love my mother. You knew her boyfriend. You... had sex with my mother." That thought was a bit disturbing to Souta, so he dismissed it as soon as it came out of his mouth, "And the timing was just right."_

_"You're positive?" Ryusaki asked, "You do sort of look like me... I see your mother in you, too."_

_"I leave to go home in three days. I have a second ticket for the plane so you could come with me to see my mother."_

_"Isn't she married?"_

_"Yes, but I know Matthew and Mom are going to divorce. It's obvious they don t love each other."_

_"Really?"_

_"Of course. They have been disagreeing because Dad- Matthew wants to marry off my sister, but Mom is completely against it."_

_As Souta explained to his father what her situation was, he couldn't help but to have a good feeling about this. It was obvious to him now that he watched this man that he was his father. The way that he moved that reminded him of himself and occasionally his father... Souta had to fight a smile while telling his sisters story._

_Ryusaki liked this boy from the moment he started with the spoon, and his like for him grew and grew. Ryusaki liked Souta immensely because he reminded Ryusaki of himself in more ways then one. He noticed his lips and his chin, that looked somewhat like him. Souta's hair looked like Ryusaki s when he was that age and falling in love for the first, and last, time. Short, black, and messy._

_Souta's sister s story was an interesting one, and Ryusaki doubted there was anything she could do, but he didn't entirely care about her. Ryusaki could tell Souta cared for his sister very much, but Ryusaki wanted to hear about his son. Not his son's half sister. Ryusaki had just found out that Itsuyo had, in fact, been pregnant, but without knowing it herself. She'd kept it, was the better thing. And... here was that boy, that darling boy in front of him._

_He had grown up very well. He was training to be a scientist, but he wanted to be a lawyer. He was just doing what his father figure wanted him to do. But... he didn't want to do what his father wanted him to do. It interested him enough to make a career out of it, but it was too late to back out. He wanted to be a movie director and that fascinated Ryusaki. His son fascinated him beyond belief._

_Three days past._

_Souta and Ryusaki had spent all of them together. Souta had left on the first day and came back a few hours later with his luggage. He stayed with his father for three days, just getting to know him. His father, even though he had been very isolated these past few years, was fascinating. He watched the news often and he watched lots of the modern TV shows to know what was in style. Hey, he s had some time._

_Ryusaki was so up to date on pop culture that it shocked Souta. Ryusaki could name all fifteen Super Junior members in age order without faltering. He knew all the words to SNSD's Mr Taxi . He could sing a Justin Beiber song by heart and he had the One Direction album on his He'd read the Twilight series, the Percy Jackson series, all of the Dan Brown books ever written (and even he couldn't figure it out), and he could recite paragraphs at a time from the Hunger Games trilogy._

_Souta thought that his dad was more like a teenager then a grown up, but Ryusaki had lots of times where he was a grown up. He s read so much in twenty two years that his head was filled with knowledge that he could finally tell someone. Some of it, Souta already knew, some of it he didn't know._

_Those three days were the start of something so amazing that Souta couldn't even put it into words. Each night when Souta went to bed, he lay there, staring at the ceiling, and he thought, I have a father now. The best part about having a father was that Souta liked him and he liked Souta. On the second day, Ryusaki had addressed him as Son and Souta about cried._

_It was a whirlwind of emotions those few days and Souta had so many questions. "Did you meet anyone during your isolation?" "Have you ever gone out into the world just to see what was happening?" "Have you ever, physically, gone looking for my mom?" "Can you help me with my Physics homework?" So many questions just flew out of Souta's mouth and Ryusaki had an answer for every one of them. Ryusaki had a million questions for Souta as well, and Souta answered them all._

_On the plane home, Souta looked over at his father who was looking out the window, looking over Japan. Goodness, it was going to be so good to be home. Then, a thought occurred to him so frightening that it almost made him want to jump off of the plane..._  
><em>His parents would be home mere hours after he got home.<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: I know it's been too long and you're just DYING to see what happens. I have been REALLY busy lately, but I guess that's not an excuse. This chapter was a bitch to edit. I rewrote several parts of it several times. It's just ridiculous. Anyway, tell me how you like it.)**

**Fifteen: Ryusaki Akira**

_Kyoya and I sat on the couch, far apart, not daring to break the silence_. Mom and Dad wouldn't be home for hours, and Souta would be here any minute. That would give Souta enough time to introduce Kyoya to his dad and then get out of there so I wouldn't get caught. Then... Mom and Dad would get home and all hell would break loose.

Kyoya and I kept exchanging glaces. I could hardly hide the fear in my eyes. Oh man, what was going to happen? I knew today would be the last time I would ever see Mom and Dad as a real couple. Though, honestly, I saw that they weren't a "real" couple anymore long ago. Now just came the part of accepting that. I was in a panic, and yet I was scared stiff. I could hardly move.

"Are you okay?" Kyoya asked, looking over at me and locking our gazes when my head turned at the sound of his voice.

"Today is a big day for my family." I said, wishing I could look away, but being unable to, "It's hard to be okay today."

"Demiya, I just want you to know that what ever happens, I'm just a phone call away." he set his hand on the cushion next to him as if reaching for me.

"Thank you, Kyoya." I said.

Then, making a snap decision, I stood up, and sat next to him on the couch. He looked at me, not seeming the slightest bit shocked that I had moved. Instead of saying anything, he took my hand, entwining my fingers in his. As we looked at each other, I couldn't help but to think of it as a goodbye. I was getting married and this was the last day of freedom.

Without thinking, I kissed him. My free hand gently touched his cheek, closing my eyes. Kyoya kissed me back every so softly, as if he was afraid that I'd break. A whirlwind of emotions rushed through me, but I kept kissing him. I don't think I've ever done anything that was so right in my life.

Before it could get too out of hand, I pulled away. I sighed and sat back on the couch. Souta should be home ant time now and I couldn't have him catch me snogging Kyoya. Sure enough, only seconds after I ended the kiss, Souta opened the door.

I dropped Kyoya's hand and I ran over to my brother who swooped my up into my arms. I was grinning like an idiot. When Souta set me down, he saw Kyoya behind me.

"Good afternoon. Thank you for coming." Souta said, nodding to Kyoya. Kyoya nodded back, smiling.

"So," I said, "What about..." I trailed off.

Then, a man just a bit older then my mother walked through the door and moving to stand near a beaming Souta. Souta was nearly a splitting image of this man standing next to him and my mother. My eyes widened. The mans posture was awful, but he was pretty attractive for an older guy. His hair was pitch black, just like Souta's and Souta also got his black eyes.

"Souta," I gasped, "You mean..."

"Demiya, meet my father, Ryusaki Akira." Souta introduced us, and I shook hands with Souta's father.

"Nice to meet you, sir." I said.

"It's very nice to put a face to a name, Miss." He said, a gorgeous smile on his face, "Souta spoke very fondly of you."

"Oh, did he?" I laughed.

"Of course. And is this the fiance that he was telling me about?" Ryusaki turned to Kyoya.

"Oh, no, sir." Kyoya stepped forward and reached out a hand for Ryusaki to shake, "I'm a friend of Demiya's. Demi and I helped Souta to find you. My name is Kyoya."

"Ah, I see. I believe I will have to thank you, Kyoya, for all of your hard work."

"It was nothing." Kyoya said modestly. My eyes shot over to him. I don't remember Kyoya saying that ever in the time that I've known him.

"It was_ not _nothing, I assure you." Ryusaki said, briefly tightening his grip on Kyoya's hand before letting go.

"You're welcome, sir."

That afternoon, Ryusaki explained everything to Kyoya and I. He told us all that he usually did while he was all cooped up. He said that he hadn't been in the real world like this in nearly twenty two years. Exactly how old Souta was. Time suddenly became irrelevant and I stopped looking at the clock so much. I could just tell by the sun instead, then.

It was interesting to here his story. To listen to the dangerous cases that he's worked on in the past. He spoke of my mother a lot. She was a very smart girl, even as a young girl. At only fourteen she had started helping her parents, two police officers, solve cases and she was fifteen when L called her first. They trusted each other so much and she did all that she could for him out in the real world.

Then, when she was twenty, she told him that she couldn't keep doing that whole "detective" thing because it was too dangerous so she went to school to be a lawyer, which is where she met her boyfriend at the time, Light. Then, both she and Light helped Ryusaki on a dangerous case and they saw each other for the first time and L realized that my mother was actually a woman and not a guy like he had originally thought.

In the duration of the case, which was a few months, my mother and Ryusaki developed feelings for each other, though they weren't entirely sure what was going on, as she and Light were dating secretly, because Light was being forced to be in a relationship with one of the suspects. Then, Light died and, though sad, Mom explored her feelings deeper and found herself to be in love, and Ryusaki had admitted to loving her and Souta... happened. Then, Ryusaki had to fake his death and only the police chief and Ryusaki himself knew that he faked his death.

It was all really quite fascinating. Even Kyoya seemed interested.

Before I knew it, it was dark outside and two beams of light drove into the driveway. Kyoya was still here. Oh. Shit. I gasped, and pointed out the large window and the grabbed Kyoya's wrist and pulled him into the adjoining room.

"Wait here. We'll get you out of here." I promised.

"Of course." Kyoya called to me as I headed for the door, "Demi?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck." he stepped towards me and lightly kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." I said and stepped into the living room and I sat next to Souta on the couch.

Ryusaki didn't seem nervous on the outside, except for the fact that he couldn't keep his fingers still. He twiddled his thumbs, unable to stop himself. Souta looked down at his hands, and it was clear he was freaking out. I took in a deep breath. This could be the last time that I'm happy in a long time. My life is going to change in _3... 2... 1..._

"Demiya! Souta! We're home!" Mom called from the front door.

"We're in here, Mom!"

My mother and father came into the room. They looked a bit tired, and I thought maybe it wasn't a good time for this. Of course, why postpone it? I ran to my mother and hugged her. Then, I hugged Dad, but not for long.

"Oh. Who's this?" Mom asked, seeing the man in the armchair with his back to her.

"Mom, Matthew..." Souta stood, finding a voice more confident then I thought he would find, "I'd like to introduce you to someone."

"Yes?" Mom said and I moved to stand by Souta.

"Mom, Matthew, this is..." Ryusaki stood and turned around, "This is my dad."

At the sight of Ryusaki, Mom dropped her purse and coat on the floor. She stared at him for the longest time, unblinking. Ryusaki looked back, though I couldn't see his facial expression. She obviously recognized him. Something passed between them that no one knew or understood. It was just a look, but so much happened in that look. Here goes...

"Y-y-y-you! _YOU!_" she cried, pointing, "You're dead."

Ryusaki said very softly, "I'm so sorry."

"How can you be alive?" she whispered.

"Who is this guy?" Matthew snapped, taking Mom's shoulder and pulled her to face him rather violently, "This man cannot be Souta's father."

"That is Souta's father."

"You said he was dead."

"He's not, as you can tell. I don't know how he could have possibly survived that..." she trailed off.

"The chocolate." Ryusaki said simply, "There was a drug in the chocolate, Itsuyo."

"How could you do that to me?" Mom took a step closer to him, "How did you do it. Even more importantly, how could you just leave me?"

"I didn't want to. I looked for you, but I couldn't find you anywhere until you were married."

"I thought Souta was going to be Light's, I really did. Instead, when he was yours, I didn't know what I was going to do. I knew I loved you. I've always loved you, but you didn't even call to tell me you were alive. Nothing. Even if I was married, I would have liked SOME sort of message. I thought you trusted me."

"You looked so happy. I mean, you were once, at least. Demiya is living proof of that. Oh, God, Itsuyo. I do trust you. I just... didn't know what to do. I'd never had... human feelings like that before."

"Itsuyo, what are you going to do?" Matthew asked quietly and Mom looked at him, "And what did he mean _human feelings_."

"I have no idea. I mean, you hate Souta, and Ryusaki... well... What will I ever do?"

"Itsuyo..." Ryusaki said and Mom's head whipped around and looked at him,

"You haven't said my name like that in twenty two years." she breathed.

"I know. I love you. I haven't stopped loving you for twenty two years."

"I love you, too." Mom said and my eyes widened. She walked around the armchair to kiss him. My father didn't look sad. I knew that they had filed for divorce while they were gone. I hacked my mothers email while I was bored yesterday and there was a confirmation letter in there from the court, accepting their file.

"Demiya, you know you're going to have to choose, right?" Dad said looking me in the eye.

"I've already decided." I said, and my mother stopping kissing Ryusaki to look at me.

"You did?"

"Of course. It was an obvious decision. I'll visit occasionally, though."

"Who is it?" Souta asked.

"I'm gonna stick with Mom. I have a secret and I think she can help me better then you can, Dad."

"Are you pregnant?" Mom exclaimed.

"No. I'm in love, but I'm not in love with Tamaki."

"You what?" Dad asked, the vein on his forehead beginning to show.

"I'm in love with Kyoya Ootori." I said, "And if I'm with Mom, I can do what ever I want. I am going to break off my engagement with Tamaki."

"No. I won't allow it!" Dad cried, his fists clenching.

"Well, I'm not going to be in your custody anymore, so I don't have to do that."

"She doesn't have to marry Tamaki, Matthew." Mom said sharply and then smiled at me, "If it was that against her will, then she doesn't have to."

"But I'm her father!" Matthew cried.

"But not her legal guardian." Souta said, "Or you won't be for much longer. Anyway, as far as I'm concerned, I won't let you hurt her." he put an arm in front of me being the protective, amazing, older brother I loved.

"Demiya, you must keep your engagement to Tamaki." My father practically yelled.

"Or _what_?" I asked, really standing up to him now, "You'll disown me? You'll kick me out? You'll send me to America? It's almost as if you think that Kyoya won't follow me. This whole 'in love' thing isn't just a one-sided thing. Is it, Kyoya?" I asked loudly.

"It's not one sided!" his voice called from the other room.

"You mean, there's a boy here?" Matthew cried.

"Oh, please. Kyoya and I helped find Souta's father. Of course he's here." I said as I went to the other room and opened the door. Kyoya and I took hands and we moved back into the living room.

"Bb-b-b-b-ut." my father was unable to find words.

"I love Demiya." Kyoya said, very straight-forward, "I intend to marry her. One day. Once we're done with school."

"But..."

"Of course," Kyoya turned to my mother, pretending like Dad didn't say a thing, "If you'll allow it."

"You're what, sixteen? Seventeen?" she asked.

"Yes."

"It's very early for both of you."

"I know."

"It could die out and you could not want to be with each other soon."

"I don't think that'll happen."

"No one ever does."

"I am quite aware, but I never thought I'd fall in love, either."

"Sure, what the hell. Get married in a few years." Mom grinned, "But you have to be twenty five or twenty six to get married, alright?"

"Of course." I said, my smile so large, it was hurting.

"Alright." Mom grinned.

I jumped into Kyoya's arms, laughing like an idiot. For a moment, he was startled at the sudden contact, but he softened a little and hugged me back. Souta watched as I hugged Kyoya, Mom hugged Ryusaki, and Matthew stood there, forgotten. Then, he said something that none of us suspected.

"I have an engagement ring to buy."

"What?" all five of us chorused.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_Kyoya and I laid on my bed on our sides, looking at each other, not daring to look away. _It was like it was a dream and if one of us would look away, it would all be gone. Even after a week, it was like it wasn't even real.

I was having trouble getting used to waking up in the morning, going downstairs, and seeing my mothers boyfriend sitting there sipping coffee and piling sugar onto his Special K instead of my dad sitting there with his toast. I was still getting used to going to school and getting a good morning kiss from my boyfriend. I was still getting used to the evenings when my boyfriend would come over and we would just talk for hours on end.

My life was changing rapidly and so far, I was able to handle it. I thought that I might need a therapist soon so I can deal with my parents break up. I kept reminding myself that if they stayed together, I couldn't be with Kyoya. Haruhi could be with Tamaki. Mom could be with Ryusaki. Souta could be with Jacqueline. Everything was all intertwined and I couldn't figure out where it started or where it ended.

My mother, however, seemed to know everything was happy with it. She knew exactly what she was going to say in court. She knew exactly what ring to get for Souta, she knew exactly how to propose to Jacqueline, and then she sent Souta off and now we're all just waiting for her answer. My mother knew everything.

Kyoya and I had spent every day after school with each other. No one saw us at school. No one had to. I didn't go to the Host Club anymore. I had no need to. I wasn't engaged to Tamaki. No one had to know about Kyoya and I yet. It might get awkward with Haruhi... Why would it get awkward with Haruhi? At that precise moment, my butt started vibrating as my phone rang in my back pocket of my jeans (which I just got with Mom. My first pair of blue jeans. Oh, you saw how strict Dad was.) I didn't even break my gaze with Kyoya as I answered.

"Hello?"

"Demiya, where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago." Tamaki cried.

"Oh. Oh crap." I sat up.

"Yeah. We need to tell my dad that we want to get married now. Or did you forget."

I had forgotten. In the whirl of activity and the secrecy with Kyoya and I, I had completely forgotten that Tamaki and I were meeting today. As I sat up, I felt my face grow warm with a blush.

"Uh, I completely forgot, but something happened this week which means that we don't have to get married."

"What?" Tamaki asked, listening now.

"Well..."

I explained everything carefully, not to leave out anything important. Kyoya watched me over his glasses as I explained to Tamaki that I was now engaged, sort of, to Kyoya.

"Oh. Well, good for you. Now, if you don't mind, I have someone to see."

"Of course you do. Does her name start with an H?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it for a minute." I said and it was silent for one full minute.

"Oh. Oh... OH! OH goodness, Demiya, I have to go."

"Yes you do. See you later." I said and I hung up.

Kyoya and I started laughing. Tamaki can be so dense sometimes, but it was all good now. And now, there's another happy couple. Soon. Hopefully. Depending on how Haruhi reacts to this news. I don't think I told her, which makes no sense. Haruhi is my best friend. I guess that makes me a horrible friend, but I'll make up for it eventually.

Tamaki and I will have to talk to his dad, but I'm pretty sure my father will take care of it. Dad seemed reasonable enough, but who knew what he was going to do. Since he and mom are separating, I'm sure he'll keep it legal. It's my dad. He was always reasonable... until he got me engaged, but other then that, he was generally good with things like that. Not divorce, of course, but other things.

For the first time, I was able to look at Kyoya and it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was... nice. Since I didn't have an impending engagement, it felt better. Instead, we were more comfortable then we had first started out. My mind could actually function around him, even after we kissed, so I'm taking that as a good thing. So far, now that we were in a relationship, I hadn't changed my mind about him, so that's another good thing.

It was going to be very hard, my parents divorce, but I knew that it was all going to change for the better.

~!~!~!~!~!~

_Haruhi was better off then she thought she was going to be. Just her household chores took her mind off of everything, and she was able to not bother herself too much with her feelings. At night, Tamaki ruled her mind and she thought of him until she fell asleep, and when she woke up, it was all that she could think about. She even dreamt about him some nights._

_She had no idea what was wrong with her. She never thought of boys like that. Now, she couldn't stop. If she wasn't cleaning, she was thinking about Tamaki and how good it felt to kiss him... No. She scolded herself. Focus on the dishes. They need more attention then Tamaki does. Besides, he's getting married. There's nothing you can do._

_Then, once she was done with the dishes she made herself sit down and start her homework. She started off fine, she thought, but soon, she started seeing Tamaki's name on the page. The integer of Tamaki squared, divided by Tamaki... Ah! Haruhi threw down her pencil and hurried for the kitchen. She splashed her face with cold water, desperate for her thoughts to be cleared._

_The doorbell rang suddenly, shocking Haruhi awake. She dried her face and went to the door. She wasn't expecting company at all. She opened the door and gasped. Tamaki stood there, panting and leaning against the door frame. How far did he just run?_

"_Haruhi." he said when he got his breath back._

"_Tamaki... What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked, bringing him inside._

"_I... I had to see you. Demiya's mother and father are getting divorced, so Kyoya and Demiya-"_

"_Are getting engaged?" she finished his thought._

"_Yes. That made me realize who I truly love." Tamaki spewed his feelings before he could stop them, "I'm not sure how long I've loved you, but I love you, Haruhi. I really do."_

_Tamaki kissed her before she could react, but Haruhi didn't care. She'd kissed him once before and she wasn't afraid to do it that is exactly what she did. _


End file.
